


他，機器人

by WingK



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: First Time, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 在機器人四部曲中，不同角色如何看待以利亞‧貝萊和機‧丹尼爾‧奧利瓦，以及他們如何看待彼此。





	1. 機器人四部曲之一：鋼穴

**Author's Note:**

> 標題靈感來自原作者Issac Asimov的另一部作品《我，機器人》。  
> 本系列文建構於原作的故事架構及時間軸下；藉由其他人和兩位當事者的視角，描寫以利亞．貝萊及機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦之間的化學反應。  
> 敘事時間點穿插於原作時間線之間，為使時間軸對照更為明確，故各篇以原作系列書名命名之。

###### 機．山米

機．山米靜靜的站在紐約大城警察局長的辦公室門外，直到Ｃ５級便衣刑警以利亞．貝萊從辦公室裡走出來。  
「利亞。」他對走過他身邊的警探說，「有關局長本次交代的偵查工作，我會再跟你做一些補充報告。」

以利亞．貝萊停住了腳步，扭過頭盯著他。  
「局長要你做的？」警探問，深色的兩道眉毛往鼻樑的方向皺到了一起。  
「是的。」機．山米說，依據他的程式設定，維持著對人類而言屬於友善的笑容，「包括你與共同查案的太空族搭檔機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦碰面的時間地點、任務執行期間你能申請到的行政資源，以及一些注意事項等等。」

耶和華啊，為什麼要叫機器人跟我說……機．山米聽見警探以較正常偏小的音量說了這幾個字，看見對方往局長辦公室望了下，又將視線轉了回來。  
警探雖然看向他的方向，但目光的焦點卻在他旁邊的地面上，「你不能直接給我資料嗎？我自己看就好了，不需要你說明。」  
這個語氣和句子內容像是個命令。機．山米衡量了這段話對他造成的電位高度，停滯了幾秒鐘後才開口，「好的，我會將檔案傳到你的個人主機上，你與機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦見面的時間是明天，在那之前請務必要閱讀完。」  
「知道了。」警探已經把頭轉開，邁開步伐準備離去，但卻突然停了下來。  
他將頭轉了回來，向旁邊退了一步，雙手抱肘，用眼睛上下掃視了他一遍。眼睛上面的眉毛仍然向中聚攏，在鼻梁上端擠出一道溝，抿著的嘴巴向一邊扭曲。  
「小子，你知道那個機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦長什麼樣子嗎？是不是跟你一樣？」  
機．山米搜尋了一遍自己的資料庫，「我沒有這部分的資料。需要向局長詢問嗎？」  
「算了。」警探擺了擺手，轉過身，「反正機器人應該都差不多。你把資料傳過來了嗎？」  
「傳了，利亞。」  
「嗯。」

機．山米等著警探的下一個命令，但以利亞．貝萊已經走遠，再也沒有看他一眼。

 

* * *

  


 

###### 桃樂絲．吉里德

「不好意思。」  
正在撰寫報告的桃樂絲．吉里德抬起頭，看見一名陌生男子站在她的辦公桌旁，她幾乎要跳了起來。  
那名男子有著稜角分明的寬臉和高聳的顴骨，銅色的短髮向後梳得整齊，身材高瘦而肩膀寬闊，外型比起大部分男性可說是相當俊美；但真正讓桃樂絲驚慌的是，這名男子跟她在膠卷書裡看到的太空族相當神似。  
再加上漠然的表情和垂著雙手仰起下巴的站姿……這男人八成就是個太空族。  
桃樂絲篤定的下了結論，她故作鎮靜的開口：「先生，你是怎麼進來的？這裡只有警務人員才能出入。」

男子似乎早有準備，他遞出了一張證件。  
「這是我的服務證。」  
桃樂絲伸手接了過去，男子繼續說：「我目前與Ｃ５級警探以利亞．貝萊合作偵查一件案子。」  
桃樂絲看著那張服務證，上頭有著這名男子的照片（或者說是一個太空族男子的照片；說實在話，她認為太空族都長這模樣）、Ｃ５級警探的職稱、以及他的姓名－丹尼爾．奧利瓦。  
「另外這是以利亞的警局通行證。他說將這張交給妳，妳就會願意協助我。」男子又再遞出一張證件，「我希望能借用貴警局的檔案室查詢一些資料，請問能協助我辦理調卷手續嗎？」  
通行證上頭的照片是個有著冷峻長臉的男人，的確是她的同事以利亞．貝萊。

她將證件放在辦公桌上，拿起桌邊的話機聽筒，按下分機號碼。  
回鈴音響了幾聲後，電話被接了起來。  
「喂，是利亞嗎？」  
她用肩膀夾著話筒，手拿起兩張證件前後翻看，「你是不是請你的搭檔來找我？對，是奧利瓦先生。噢，要調人籍資料？好的、好。對了，局長要我幫你收集一些有關城內機器人傳聞的消息，對你有幫助嗎？啊，你還在等他嗎，好，那有什麼需要再打給我，再見。」  
桃樂絲掛上話筒，從自己的位置站起身。她將服務證還給對方，把另一張通行證收進口袋，「奧利瓦先生，請跟我來。」

由桃樂絲領頭，兩人雙雙走出辦公室。  
檔案室與她的辦公室在同一層樓；因著工作所需，調卷也算是常有的事，她熟稔的踏上走廊，那名陌生訪客也自動的跟在後頭。她故做自然的往前走，一邊假裝不經意的偏過頭，偷偷觀察身後的太空族男子。  
對方始終與她保持一到兩公尺的距離，眼神直視前方，彷彿對周圍毫無興趣，臉上也面無表情，絲毫沒有展現任何初次來訪會有的好奇神態。  
她忍不住開口，「奧利瓦先生，恕我失禮，你是從太空城來的嗎？」  
說這句話時她並沒有回頭，但她感覺到對方的視線放在了自己身上。  
「是的。」男子回答。  
「我想也是。」桃樂絲放慢了腳步，能與太空族對話實在太難得了，「想不到利亞竟然會與一位太空族警探搭檔，你們是要偵辦什麼案子？」  
「抱歉，這恕我無法說明。」對方的語氣相當平淡。  
桃樂絲輕輕笑了幾聲，「不要緊，我也只是問問。」  
男子沒有回應。  
「利亞是我們局裡非常優秀的警探，相信會很順利的，你認為呢？」桃樂絲接著說。  
「我同意妳的說法。」  
對方簡單的回答，默默的配合著她的速度前進。

在轉了幾個彎之後，她在一扇房門前停了下來，身後的人也跟著停步。  
「檔案室到了，你等我一下。」  
桃樂絲走進門，用貝萊的通行證熟練的辦好調卷相關的申請程序，在檔案室人員驚愕的表情中讓丹尼爾．奧利瓦走進那間有著許多巨大櫃子的房間內。  
她向著吃驚的同事擠了擠眼，對那位太空族說：「你就自己查吧，有需要借走或複印的資料可以再請這位先生幫忙。等一下需要我來帶你去找利亞嗎？」  
「不必，我認得他辦公室的路。謝謝妳，吉里德小姐。」  
「不用客氣。」

在離開之前，她又偷偷看了對方一眼。

※　　　　　※　　　　　※

今天第二位來拜訪桃樂絲的，是那個討人厭的機器人。  
這也提醒了自己有一件長官剛剛才交辦的工作要處理，她再度拿起了話筒，撥出一樣的電話號碼。

依舊在幾響的回鈴音後，對方接了起來。  
「嗨，利亞。」她打了聲招呼。  
『桃樂絲。』  
對方的聲音聽起來有幾分疲憊，『謝謝妳的幫忙，丹尼爾和機器人傳聞的事情都是。』  
「不用客氣，我已經請檔案室的同仁幫那位奧利瓦先生調他需要的資料了。」她翻著職務宿舍的借用登記檔案，「局長說你要借雙人的職務宿舍？現在只有Ｑ２７，環境不太好噢。」  
『也只能這樣了。』她的同事嘆了一口氣，『耶和華啊……希望這個案子早點結束。』  
「你還得跟他一起住，感覺不是一件小案子啊。」桃樂絲說著，壓低了聲音，「跟太空族搭檔很辛苦吧？他們好像都看不起地球人，態度很冷淡呢。」  
話筒那端沉默了一會兒，『丹尼爾說了什麼話嗎？』  
「沒有，他幾乎沒說幾句話。」桃樂絲回想著剛剛跟那位太空族的短暫互動，輕輕笑了幾聲，「而且他看起來好像根本不會笑。太空族會不會因為太常跟機器人相處，結果變得像機器人一樣冷冰冰的啊？」  
『或許吧。』對方停頓了一下後回答，『我去跟你拿Ｑ２７的鎖匙卡？』  
她抓著話筒，轉頭看了看旁邊還在等待的機器人，「局長派機．山米來拿了，但你應該不希望他拿過去？」  
討厭機器人如貝萊大概會嚴正拒絕吧－－話說回來，誰又喜歡機器人呢？  
桃樂絲想著，正在擔憂要如何下命令才能讓機．山米聽話地離開這裡；結果話筒那端傳來一聲嘆息，『就讓他拿來吧。』  
「噢！」她愣了好一會兒後才再度出聲，「好，那我交給他。」  
『麻煩妳了。』

兩人又互相寒暄了一陣後，桃樂絲掛上了電話。隨即皺起眉，將職務宿舍的鎖匙卡交給了那個機器人。  
機．山米慢悠悠的向她鞠了一個躬；她看著那張掛著愚蠢笑容的金屬臉龐，不禁想像起機．山米與丹尼爾．奧利瓦站在一起的模樣，兀自鬆開眉頭笑了出來。

 

* * *

  


 

###### 機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦

機器人不會作夢。  
但在機‧丹尼爾‧奧利瓦的正子腦迴路中記錄有這個知識：夢是人類的腦在作資訊處理與鞏固長期記憶時所釋出的一些神經脈衝，被意識腦解讀成光怪陸離的視、聽覺所造成，因此作夢的人類會看到或聽到一些超現實的影像或聲音，在夢中他們極為真實，足以令作夢的人類感到興奮、憤怒、或是恐懼。

身為一個機器人，丹尼爾無法理解這個。  
他可以透過探知床上的人類腦波頻率增加，眼球快速移動，合理推測對方的睡眠已進入快速動眼期，可能正在作夢；但他不能理解這些毫無邏輯的影像或聲音為何能讓像以利亞‧貝萊這樣的人受到影響。

坐在椅子上的丹尼爾靜靜的側過身，看著床上那名人類。  
這是他本次任務的搭檔，也是被要求要好好觀察和配合的地球人。在接下這個任務前，他就已經學習不少有關人類的知識，以及地球人的各種特性；他甚至也實際見過幾位地球人，但真正與之長時間相處的，以利亞﹒貝萊是第一位。貝萊是一名警探，是地球上的執法人員，根據丹尼爾學習到的資料，這類職業的從業人員擅長進行理性思考和邏輯分析；而截至目前的實際觀察，貝萊警探也確實符合此種特性。  
但此時此刻，具有這些特性的貝萊卻明顯受到虛幻的夢境影響，睡得非常不安穩。  
這名人類躺在床舖上，左右翻著身子，肌肉緊繃，雙眉向鼻樑聚攏擠出幾道皺紋，呼吸略為急促，嘴巴裡呢喃著囈語，額上浮現薄汗。根據這些反應，可以推測這個夢境並不是個平靜的夢。

他又扭轉頸部輪軸，環視著他與這名地球人所處的密閉式空間。  
這間因任務而暫時分派給他們的職務宿舍狹小而簡陋，扣除兩張單人床，只剩兩張摺椅和一個單人衣櫃；另外除了環境之外，再加上他們目前的處境，以及調查進度等因素，他判斷可能有幾點造成這名人類心理上的壓力：  
1\. 這裡是個陌生環境，且根據丹尼爾曾借宿一夜的經驗，貝萊警探自家的居住環境比此職務宿舍舒適。  
2\. 他們在抵達此處前，曾遭受不明人士追擊。  
3\. 貝萊警探的妻子與兒子疑似遭受威脅。  
4\. 他們共同偵查的案件毫無進展。  
這些壓力都可能是對方做惡夢的原因；而從執行任務的效益上來看，讓貝萊警探承受太大的壓力並不是個好的發展。  
丹尼爾如此下了定論，眼球轉向地球人的方向。

突然，人類大吼了一個名字－他妻子的名字－右手倏地伸出被子，像是要捉著些什麼。但丹尼爾肯定在那人類面前只有一片經過濾淨機的純淨空氣，沒有任何東西能讓人握在手中。  
他盯著那只血肉包著骨頭的手掌，感覺正子腦內的電流開始有些滯礙。  
如果握上那隻手，是否能平復這名人類的心理狀態呢？

這麼想的同時，丹尼爾已經站起了身；但貝萊舉起的手也跌回了棉被上。  
他坐在床緣，頭部和眼球維持著同樣的角度，看著人類絞緊的眉頭逐漸舒開，呼吸也逐漸緩了下來。  
又過了一會兒，丹尼爾才慢慢坐回椅子上，方才高低電位擺盪的不適感還留在他的迴路間。  
他在腦中記錄著，等回到太空城，他會向法斯陀夫博士建議在他身上裝個探測人類夢境的儀器，即使在實驗階段應該也會很有斬獲。  
或者，他會找個機會握握貝萊的手。

 

* * *

  


 

###### 班特萊．貝萊

班特萊張開眼睛時，在睡眼惺忪間有點錯亂，一時還以為他從自己的床滾到了地板上。  
但這裡不是他的家，也不是他偶爾會跟朋友一起外宿的青年館，這是間陌生的公寓，房間狹小光線昏暗，他躺在一張不屬於他的單人床上，太過單薄的床墊弄得他全身痠痛。

「早安，班特萊。」  
站在門旁的人向他打了聲招呼，咬字清晰但語氣平淡。  
「早－－啊！」  
他撐起上半身，卻發現自己睡到口水都流出了嘴角，班特萊尷尬的用手背抹了抹臉頰，「呃，抱歉，奧利瓦先生。」  
奧利瓦先生臉上一點驚訝或嫌棄的表情都沒有；更正確來說，這個人連眉毛都沒有動一下，「我不明白你為何道歉，班特萊。」  
「為了我……呃，算了。」  
班特萊坐在床上，捏了捏僵硬的脖子，「不知道現在幾點了……」  
「現在是早上六點。」  
「六點！」他驚呼一聲，頹喪的又倒回床上，「天啊，現在去學校太早啦！」  
但這床好難睡……班特萊在床上左右滾了兩回，頭轉向旁邊的另一張單人床，意外的發現自己的父親仍然處在睡眠狀態。  
「我爸還沒起床？」  
「是的。」男人也看向另一張單人床。  
他看著本來以為對方會解釋原因，像是他們討論案情討論太晚之類的，如果可以的話，最好也能說說他們辦的是什麼樣的案子，那一定很有趣！他滿心期待的看著這個看起來很友善的大人，但失望的發現對方完全沒有打算再開口。

他偷偷的觀察睡在另一床的父親，再猜測爸爸應該還會睡一會兒之後，他大膽的開口：「嘿，奧利瓦先生，你是我爸的新搭檔嗎？」  
「是的。」奧利瓦先生回過頭來看著他，班特萊發現這個人的眼睛是藍色的，和他認識的人都不一樣。  
「你們這次辦的是什麼案子？為什麼一定要躲起來？住在我們家不好嗎？你說你對機器人有興趣的，我從學校圖書館借了很多有關機器人的書，如果住我們家的話你都可以看啊。」  
「謝謝你的好意，班特萊。」  
奧利瓦先生慎重地向他點了個頭，「你父親和我辦的案子有碰上危險的可能性，為了你和你母親的安全，你父親申請了這間職務宿舍。等案子結束後，你父親就會回去的。」  
「危險！」班特萊的眼睛亮了起來，他又偷看了一眼熟睡中的父親，「那個，請問我能幫忙嗎？我已經十六歲了，能自己照顧自己，而且……我覺得我應該還算有點聰明吧。」他歪了歪嘴巴，用手指搓了搓鼻子，「或許能幫上你們一點忙，讓你們趕快破案也說不定。」  
「你的聰明是毫無疑問的。」奧利瓦先生說，但在他開心地爬下床的同時，「但，你父親不會同意讓你幫忙，班特萊。」  
「為什麼？」  
「他昨日已經很明確的表示『這不關你的事』，因此我認為以利亞不會同意。」  
雖然是拒絕，但奧利瓦先生的口氣卻沒有半點生氣的意思，就像是很單純的在重複父親說過的話。  
昨晚他那個嚴肅老爸的憤怒還在眼前，班特萊自知理虧，他雙手抱胸，坐在床上瞪著睡眠中的父親，又看著站在一旁的奧利瓦先生，「對了，奧利瓦先生，你對機器人有多少了解？」  
他詢問的對象將注意力從他父親那裏移到了他的身上，「你想問哪個部分的了解？」  
「哪個部分的了解……」  
班特萊抓抓頭，開始回憶他之前讀過的相關書籍，「像是，他們會不會死，他們到底有沒有比人類聰明，或者是他們有沒有像人類一樣的情感之類的？」  
奧利瓦先生眨眨眼，「這些部分我可以回答。」  
這個陌生的大人仰著頭，就像是個經驗豐富的演講者，用著像是上台報告般的語氣開始說：「我判斷你所說的『死』是指機器人完全無法運作。當機器人的零組件老化，或是正子腦受損等原因，都可能造成機器人故障，嚴重的故障會使得機器人完全無法運作。而機器人有沒有比人類聰明，這個問題本身的定義不夠明確，機器人是因著人類的需求被設計製造出來，其功能性各有不同，正子腦的複雜程度也各有不同，就像人類的聰明程度不能一概而論，這兩者的比較沒有意義。」  
說到這裡，奧利瓦先生停頓了一下，看了看正在聆聽的那一位，又看了看正在睡覺的那一位，繼續說：「至於機器人有沒有像人類一樣的情感，理論上是沒有的。機器人無法定義抽象的概念，就像你會服從你父親的話，可能是因為一種名為『尊敬』的情感，但機器人只是單純的根據機器人第二法則，而必須服從人類的命令。」  
藍色的眼睛轉了過來，「你尊敬你父親嗎，班特萊？」  
班特萊望向那個讓他又愛又怕的父親。  
「要說尊敬……應該是吧，我知道我現在的生活都是我爸拼命工作換來的，他也一直很照顧我媽和我；雖然他常因為工作沒辦法回家，但他努力當一個稱職的警探這點讓我很佩服。」他對著奧利瓦先生吐了吐舌頭，「我想我是尊敬他的吧，但他對我兇的當下我還是會有點氣他就是了。」  
「我覺得我似乎能夠理解你的情感。」  
奧利瓦先生在說這句話時，眼睛始終看著他的父親。

「班，你該去上學了。」  
一句話打斷了兩個人的談話。班特萊轉過頭，「爸！」  
「丹尼爾，現在幾點了？」  
打斷他話的人從床上爬了起來，與他一樣的深色頭髮又澎又亂，從揉脖子的動作可以猜測父親對床鋪的感想一定跟他一樣。  
「現在是早上六點四十分。」奧利瓦先生很快的回答。  
「還早啊，爸，奧利瓦先生正在告訴我一些機器人的知識，想不到他懂好多！」  
「我知道他懂很多。」臉上的表情明顯看得出說話的人心情不怎麼好，「現在不早了，別忘記這裡不是家裡，離你學校還有一段路。」  
「對噢。」班特萊跳下床，看著身上因為睡了一晚而皺得亂七八糟的衣服，臉也跟著皺成了一團，「那我可以去衛生間一趟嗎？」  
「可以，你順便洗洗那個。」他父親比了比自己的眼睛，「我送你出門，把你的東西帶著。」  
他喔的回了一聲，將床邊裝隱形眼鏡的小吸杯放入口袋。四處看了看，小小的房間裡別說他的東西了，連家具都沒有多少。

原本只是奉母親的要求來看看父親的情況，本來就沒有過夜的打算，班特萊開始思索有什麼東西是他今天一定要交給老師的，如果有的話，那他勢必要回去一趟了。哇這樣會遲到的－－

「對了，以利亞，我能問班特萊眼睛上戴的兩片玻璃有什麼用意嗎？」奧利瓦先生突然問。  
已經站在門口的班特萊開心的轉過身，「啊那個是隱、」  
「你有好奇心我很意外，但那不是什麼特別的東西。」他的父親打斷他，板著臉對著奧利瓦先生說，抓著他的手就走出了門。  
另外那個人也沒有再問下去，只是面無表情的站在屋內，目送著他們兩個人離開公寓。

班特萊跟在父親身後，滿心疑惑，「為什麼不讓我說，爸？這不過就是個隱形眼鏡，又不是什麼昂貴的東西！」  
「丹尼爾不需要知道這個。」他的父親走在前面邁開大步，用著他還可以跟上的速度走著。  
「為什麼？我猜他大概不需要戴，但知道它的用途也沒什麼關係吧？為什麼不告訴他？爸？」

父親輕嘆了口氣，走路的速度稍微變慢了一點。  
「好吧，班，我告訴你原因，但你別再問下去。你爸和丹尼爾雖然現在是搭檔，但實際上……」他的父親說到這裡，稍稍頓了一會兒，「他所處的機關跟我們的立場是敵對關係，所有他不知道的事我們都不應該告訴他，明白嗎？」  
「所以他是間諜？還是你是間諜？哇喔好酷！」班特萊吹了聲口哨，蹦蹦跳跳的跑到父親前面，「不過奧利瓦先生竟然不知道隱形眼鏡？還是不知道什麼是近視？不管是哪個都太意外了，這不是什麼秘密吧－－」  
「總之別說，班特萊．貝萊，這事關我們的尊嚴。」他父親在後頭看著他踏上路帶，「路上小心，班，也跟你媽說我很好，叫她別再擔心了。」  
「我明白了，爸，你趕快回來喔，媽最近老是哭。」  
「好，我盡量。」

班特萊在踏上另一條速度較快的路帶前，最後看到的是父親眉頭深鎖的表情。

 

* * *

  


 

###### 安東尼．傑瑞格

在機器人學家安東尼．傑瑞格離開紐約大城之前，紐約大城警察局的以利亞．貝萊警探特地到他下榻的旅館來拜訪。  
當初他就是應貝萊警探之邀從華盛頓來到紐約，現在能幫的忙好像已經幫完了，自己似乎沒了留在這裡的價值；難得來到紐約，他本來想四處遊覽一番，但被捲入案件讓他沒了這種心情，現在只想趕快回到華盛頓去，繼續他手頭上的機器人學研究工作。

他們坐在旅館房間附設的小客廳裡，隔著一張茶几面對著面。  
「不好意思讓你捲入這個案子中，博士。」坐在單人沙發上的貝萊警探挺直著腰，仍然板著一張長臉，看起來實在沒什麼親和力，但語氣比一開始見面時來得和緩許多，「現在事情已經結束了，如果你還想在紐約大城裡觀光的話，我可以幫你安排。」  
「不用了。」傑佛瑞搖頭，覺得這趟旅程比他想像的還要疲憊，「案子能平安結束就好。我能問問最後兇手是誰嗎？」  
警探原本溫和的語氣又變得凶狠起來，「抱歉，這仍然是秘密。我想我應該有提過，大城政府希望你忘記你在這裡所看見和聽見的一切？」  
當然包括這個案子和我們所有的談話，警探惡狠狠的說，眼睛直勾勾的瞪著他，一副不容妥協的強硬態度。  
「這我知道。」傑佛瑞點了點頭，因著被懷疑而不悅的皺起眉，「我保證不會說出去，或者你希望我以我的學術名譽發誓？」  
貝萊擺擺手，「我並不懷疑你的保證，傑佛瑞博士。你在機器人學的淵博學識提供給我許多寶貴的資訊，我很感謝你。」

這番肯定讓機器人學家稍微消氣了些。他看了看警探的身後，他們最初見面時與對方同行的另一位，這次似乎缺席了。  
「那個機器人沒跟你一起來？那位丹尼爾．奧利瓦……我想他的全名應該是機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦？」  
「是的。」警探點點頭，機器人學家覺得警探似乎有點不太想提到這個名字。  
傑瑞格嘆了口氣，「真是慚愧，我自認在機器人學界我算是數一數二的佼佼者了，但那樣的人形機器人我還是第一次見到。」  
「這不能怪你，博士。丹尼爾來自外圍世界，他的設計想必已經超過了地球人的認知。」貝萊用著嚴肅的口吻回答。  
「但就如當初我們討論時提到的，人形機器人必然擁有較高的效益，人類不須浪費資源製造出各式各樣不同功能的工具型機器人，而可以繼續使用原本的工具，只是從人類操作換成機器人操作。」機器人學家說，「但人形機器人的這種優勢反而造成人類對機器人的排斥，更不用說像丹尼爾那樣的機器人了，他連外表都跟人類沒有兩樣，而且甚至還比一般男性人類來得賞心悅目。這點我想你也不否認吧，警探？」  
貝萊警探猶豫了一會兒，才小幅度的點點頭，表情相當僵硬。  
「要是機器人都長得像丹尼爾這個樣子，那人類女性大概都會選擇機器人吧？」傑瑞格一邊想像一邊輕笑，「反過來說，若是人形機器人都能設計成絕世美女，那人類男性會不會不再選擇同為人類的女性，而改選擇機器人呢？」他繼續說，「不過現階段的機器人還不能像人類一樣自主繁殖下一代，這是他們比不上人類的地方。只是外圍世界的機器人就不好說了。你怎麼看，警探？」  
「我不知道。」貝萊警探回答，厭煩的語氣顯示對方不喜歡這個話題。

機器人學家向前傾身，像是要商量事情一樣，與坐在對面的警探拉近了距離。  
「貝萊警探，既然現在案子結束了，不曉得能不能讓我檢查一下那個人形機器人？在一開始我來的時候，你就曾經答應過我這件事。」傑瑞格說，他不打算在語氣中隱藏他的渴望，「這勢必能讓地球的機器人學再往前邁進一大步，能研究外圍世界的機器人，這是絕無僅有的機會。」

貝萊警探沉默不語。  
從那張長臉上的表情來看，對方勢必正陷入兩難之中。貝萊肯定是個經驗豐富又稱職的警探，他沒忘記在他們討論人形機器人的設計原因和機器人三大法則的必要性時，警探那番引導性的談話技巧和咄咄逼人的氣勢，讓他分享出超過他預期的訊息；光是那雙深褐色的銳利眼瞳盯著他，他就覺得自己必須回答對方的問題，若說兇嫌在貝萊警探面前會立刻俯首認罪，這點他毫不懷疑。  
但相對而言，有這樣氣魄的人必然也是個守信的人，傑瑞格如此篤定著。

在沉默了好幾分鐘之後，警探終於開口，「抱歉，我必須收回我之前的承諾。」  
「什麼？」機器人學家愕然，「我以為那是紐約大城警察局給我的保證？」  
「那是我個人的疏忽。」對方語氣生硬的說，「那個機器人不是紐約大城警察局的財產，我無權決定這種事。」  
「但你答應我－－」  
「這是我的疏忽。」再次重複了這句話，貝萊警探站起了身，態度堅定的低下頭，腰桿微微打彎前傾，「我真的很抱歉，傑瑞格博士。非常感謝你在這件案子上的協助，但這件事我真的沒辦法。」

傑瑞格愣愣的看著突然放低姿態的男人，認知到他這個願望恐怕是無法實現了。  
他在內心哀怨的吁了一口氣，也站起身，友善的伸出右手，「我明白了。還是謝謝你，貝萊警探，能看到丹尼爾這樣維妙維肖的人形機器人，也算是我來紐約的一大收穫了。」  
警探握住他伸出來的手，「希望你回華盛頓的路上一切順利。」  
「我也如此希望。」

不曉得地球本身有沒有這樣的實力開發出像機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦這樣的人形機器人呢？又或許，這樣的機器人唯有在能夠接受機器人的外圍世界才有辦法存在吧？  
這對身為機器人學家和地球人的傑瑞格博士而言，是個互相矛盾的議題；他懷抱著在來紐約之前從來沒有思考過、又恐怕無法與他人討論的難題，離開了這座大城。

 

* * *

  


 

###### 以利亞．貝萊

捻了捻菸絲袋裡剩餘的份量，貝萊在心裡計算了一會兒，才捏起小小一搓塞入菸斗中，他咬住濾嘴，點燃裏頭的菸絲。若是這樣的量，至少到補給日前每天還能抽上一次，他如此盤算著，淺淺的吸了一口，再緩緩地吐出氣，讓菸葉燃燒的氣味在鼻腔內停留得更久些。

「以利亞夥伴。」背後傳來一個男性的嗓音。  
貝萊回過頭，看見一張顴骨高聳、稜角分明的人類臉龐；他不自覺的泛起笑意，但隨即壓下嘴角的弧度。  
那是與他朝夕相處了數日的太空族，而且還是個機器人。雖然在偵辦這件案子的過程中，他因推理錯誤出了幾次洋相，又遭受了顯著的生命威脅，甚至差點背了黑鍋；但他知道，他還能站在這抽他心愛的菸斗，應該要感謝這個機器人。  
他應該要的。

「丹尼爾。」他輕聲回應，嘴裡還咬著菸斗，「你要回去了嗎？」  
「是的。」對方回話，臉上表情不帶任何情緒，「兇手承認了，我的任務已經結束。也收到了來自母星的通知，我將回到奧羅拉針對這件案子進行完整的報告。」  
如果可以，他真想知道丹尼爾在報告中是怎麼說他的。貝萊想著，但問題在出口時又變了樣：「你會再來地球嗎？」  
「我不知道，以利亞夥伴。」丹尼爾順著答案搖搖頭，「這件案子涉及太空族與地球的外交關係，因此奧羅拉才同意安排我到地球上參與偵查。但考慮到地球人對機器人的仇視情緒，我再度來地球的可能性不大。」

貝萊皺起眉，取下了嘴上的菸斗。他想說些什麼反駁的話，卻怎麼也擠不出有邏輯的句子。  
他明白對方說的是事實。痛恨機器人的地球人不少，而其他的地球人、包括他自己、即使可以容忍機器人的存在，多少還是有些排斥，這種情緒或許是源自人類害怕勞動力被機器人取代；又或許人類怕被取代的不只是這個。

但貝萊發現，自己不太喜歡聽到這件事實出自丹尼爾的口中。

「不過我的設計者法斯陀夫博士，仍然希望與地球人保持友好關係。」丹尼爾說，雙眼直視著貝萊，「因此我們有機會再見面，以利亞夥伴。」  
機器人伸出手，舉在身前張開手掌，擺出要握手的姿勢。人類猶豫了一下後，也伸出了手，與那只包覆著人工肌膚的手掌相握。

「我希望我們會再見面，以利亞夥伴。」  
握手的力道逐漸加重，到了可以說是熱情的程度後才開始放鬆。之後丹尼爾放開貝萊的手，動作流暢的轉過身，往原本出現的方向離開。

「希望如此。」貝萊喃喃的說。  
他目送著對方的背影，再度將菸斗的濾嘴端放進嘴裡。  
這時他才發現裏頭的菸絲已經燒完了。

 

* * *

  


 

###### 漢．法斯陀夫

在丹尼爾回到奧羅拉後，漢．法斯陀夫博士替他做了一次全面的大檢修。  
這趟在地球的任務，是丹尼爾在啟動後，第一次離開他原生的製造地執行的長時間任務，可說是一次相當完整的實機測試。身為機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦的設計者，他需要全面檢查並且記錄數據，確認丹尼爾的運作情況良好，並可作為未來在同機型設計上的微調參考。  
更重要的是，在這次的任務中，丹尼爾始終與一名地球人共同行動，這段經歷非常有利於人型機器人與人類實際互動的模組建立；而且對象還是不同於太空族的地球人，在研究上是非常難得的實驗資料。

「丹尼爾，在地球的這段時間有什麼心得？」法斯陀夫問，眼睛專注地盯著螢幕上不斷跑動的數據。  
「地球是一個注重效益的世界，封閉空間的大城環境得以依需求調控氣候，密集的公寓式建築、不同速度的路帶設計、公共衛浴及食堂的規劃、酵母食物的培養，在在使得人類得以最有效率的方式生存。」丹尼爾不疾不徐的陳述，「但這也反映地球的自然生態已經無法維持人類生存，全面人工化的結果使得環境的容錯率降低，一點異常就可能影響整體的運作循環。」  
法斯陀夫點點頭，「聽起來就跟我們分析的一樣危險。那你覺得地球人對他們自己的生活滿意嗎？」  
「我不明白滿意的定義。」丹尼爾說，「但他們並不穩定。我剛抵達地球即與以利亞夥伴協同處理了一場暴動事件，雖然之後證實是有心人士煽動，但也證明地球人對於現況仍存有變更的期待，並不處在穩定的狀態中。」  
「這也與我們得到的訊息相符。與你搭檔的以利亞．貝萊也是吧，他似乎是個情緒不太穩定的人。」法斯陀夫邊輸入了一些指令，邊咯咯咯的笑了起來，「我還記得貝萊警探做出那番推理時慷慨激昂的樣子，他竟然懷疑你是人類，這真的十分有趣。」

機器人的回報停了下來。  
法斯陀夫從紀錄工作中抬起頭，對上出自他手中、真人一般的藍色眼珠。  
「我是機器人這件事讓以利亞夥伴受到了傷害。」丹尼爾說，法斯陀夫覺得對方的聲音似乎加大了一點，「這讓我感到不舒服。」  
博士向自己的作品拋去了好奇的眼神，「想不到你竟然會用不舒服這個詞。我想你是指，正子腦內的電位不穩定的現象？」  
「是的，法斯陀夫博士。」他的作品回答，聲音平穩，沒有一點情感。

法斯陀夫再度笑了。  
「丹尼爾，這不是你的錯。貝萊警探在看到你皮膚下的構造後會暈倒，是因為他看到的事實與他理智上認定的事實相互違背；何況他習慣與人類相處，當他發現與自己相處了一陣子的人竟然是機器人，不只思維上受到衝擊，生理上也同樣受到衝擊。」法斯陀夫就像教導孩子一樣，慢慢地跟丹尼爾說明，「人類是一種習慣的動物，當周圍的環境與自身已經適應的習慣相違背時，身體當然會出現本能的抗拒反應，這是沒有辦法避免的。」  
「所以，讓以利亞夥伴待在熟悉的環境之中，就可以避免對他造成傷害？」丹尼爾問。  
「原則上來講，是這樣子沒錯。」法斯陀夫又點點頭，「但你還會有這樣的機會嗎？我是說，幫助貝萊警探不受傷害的機會？」  
「我希望能有這樣的機會。」丹尼爾目不轉睛的凝視著他的製造者，「我希望能保護以利亞夥伴。」

這名機器人學家停下了手邊的動作。  
「我突然想起一個古老的機器人故事*。」法斯陀夫看著丹尼爾，勾起一抹玩味的笑容，「如果你是安德魯．馬丁的話，那貝萊先生就是小小姐了吧。」  
丹尼爾果決的搖了搖頭，「我不理解您的話，博士。您也知道我不叫作安德魯．馬丁，另外我認為以利亞夥伴也不會喜歡被稱為小小姐。」  
「我同意你的說法。」博士嘴角的笑意更深了些。

  


  
* 指《正子人》，講述一個機器人安德魯．馬丁爭取成為人類的故事；第一個將他當人類看待並給予他名字的是亞曼蒂．馬丁，馬丁家最小的女兒，安德魯始終稱她為小小姐。此故事並翻拍成電影《變人》。


	2. 機器人四部曲之二：裸陽

###### 漢尼斯．葛魯爾

結束了與那兩位外星訪客的會談，漢尼斯．葛魯爾才讓他的機器人們開始佈置餐桌，準備今天的晚餐。  
身為索拉利安全局的局長，他擁有的宅邸面積以及機器人數量都有著相當程度的優勢，更不用提他手下機器人效能的精良了，只見才幾秒鐘的時間，餐桌已經完成佈置，第一道前菜也已經擺到了他的面前。  
葛魯爾拿起刀叉開始用餐，他回憶著方才與地球人以利亞．貝萊以及奧羅拉人丹尼爾．奧利瓦的談話內容，機械式的將食物放入口中。

當他以安全局長的身分代表索拉利，請奧羅拉協助代為向地球提出支援請求時，他就已經背負了一定程度的風險。這件案子可說是索拉利的醜聞，讓低階的地球知道也就罷了，若是讓奧羅拉知道，不知道會不會藉此打壓索拉利？  
只是他們的星球上地廣人稀，人與人之間的互動近乎於零，如何處理人類造成的問題，索拉利人一點概念也沒有，就像這件謀殺案，不只整個索拉利找不到可以處理相關事務的機構，他相信每一位索拉利人都和他一樣，一輩子沒想過這個星球上會發生這種事。  
向人口眾多的地球求助是個好主意，而傳聞中曾經破過太空族謀殺案的紐約大城警局Ｃ６級便衣刑警以利亞．貝萊，會是個最適當的人選；可當他不得不透過奧羅拉來聯繫地球政府時，奧羅拉卻要求一定要有一名奧羅拉人陪同辦案。  
丹尼爾．奧利瓦。如果索拉利要求地球人以利亞．貝萊至他們的星球辦案，代價就是讓這名奧羅拉人陪同。

事實上，葛魯爾只願意讓那名地球人參與。因此在會談的一開始，他便努力的表現出地球人才是他的主要晤談對象；但他還是忍不住多次的將目光飄到一旁的奧羅拉人身上。  
讓他意外的是，地球人確實掌握了整場談話的主導權。他不曉得便衣刑警在地球上究竟有多重要的地位，但以利亞．貝萊的態度自信而沉著，彷彿這樣的對話模式是正常的；更讓他意外的是，奧羅拉人丹尼爾．奧利瓦從頭到尾沒有過任何發言。  
奧羅拉是整個外圍世界的龍頭老大，他們既然要求派人陪同，勢必是想介入、更甚者主導這件案子；而地球不過就是個人口擁擠、壽命有限的低階世界，別說奧羅拉，索拉利也不會認同地球與他們有著平等的地位。  
但目前看起來，那名奧羅拉人甘心樂意的服從地球人的指揮。自始至終，奧羅拉人都是個沉默的聆聽者，他甚至覺得，奧羅拉人關注的是那名地球人，而不是他這位索拉利的安全局局長。

葛魯爾放下湯匙，推開只吃了一半的甜點，在隔壁房間待命的機器人立刻出現，開始收拾餐桌上的杯碗瓢盆，在短短的時間裡桌面就恢復了原本的整潔。  
往常他都會將所有送上桌的食物都吃完的，畢竟他宅邸裡的機器人們對於他的食量都已經十分清楚，送上來的食物絕對不會超過他的胃能負荷的份量；可惜今天的心情影響了他的食欲。

葛魯爾離開了他的椅子，開始在餐廳裡踱步。  
自己主張邀請地球人以利亞．貝萊來索拉利，會不會是一個錯誤的決定。如此受到奧羅拉人重視的地球人，到底有多少能耐？他為此而憂慮起來。

* * *

 

 

###### 以利亞．貝萊

貝萊曾經懷疑丹尼爾是人類。  
他不是沒有跟丹尼爾單獨相處過；相反的，在偵查案件的過程中，他有太多機會能近距離觀察這名自稱是機器人的太空族。  
古銅色的頭髮、藍色的眼珠、寬闊高聳的顴骨、高大的身材，都是與貝萊印象中的太空族沒有兩樣的外貌；而曾經在公共盥洗室的匆匆一撇也可以肯定，人類男性有的器官丹尼爾也有，就連皮膚上的紋理以及淺色的汗毛等都與人類肌膚沒有分別。  
丹尼爾唯一不像人類的，是他從來沒有顯現任何情緒，就像－－就像一部冰冷的機器。

直到在親眼見到那層與人類相仿的皮膚掀開，露出底下銀白色的塑鐵纖維後，貝萊才終於接受，機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦是貨真價實的機器人。  
這使得許多情況都有了解釋；又有許多情況反而變得更難以解釋。

「丹尼爾，我覺得我必須再確認一次。」貝萊問：「你會服從人類的命令嗎？就像機器人第二法則說的一樣？」  
「會的，以利亞夥伴。」  
丹尼爾站在他身旁輕聲回覆，臉上不帶任何表情。  
「所以，你會服從我的命令嗎？」  
「這是當然的，以利亞夥伴。」  
「不管是什麼命令？」  
「在不違反機器人第一法則的情況之下，」丹尼爾凝視著貝萊，藍色的眼眸彷彿凝固的冰一般，「不管是什麼命令。」

騙子。  
貝萊雙手抱肘，瞪著機器人稜角分明的臉。

他現在正坐靠在一張白色的單人座椅上，椅墊已經順著他身體的弧度調整成最舒服的形狀；而在他所處的這個房間，所有窗戶都拉上了窗簾，全室籠罩在柔和的人造燈光之下。  
這樣的空間理應讓貝萊感到舒適且安心，但當他意識到這裡是索拉利時，他無法控制發自內心的焦躁；與曾經合作過的丹尼爾再次合作固然讓他減輕了一點壓力，但離開地球那如鋼鐵洞穴般封閉、擁擠和吵鬧的大城，貝萊覺得自己彷彿脫離了母體子宮一樣，對於現存這個陌生的環境感到惴惴不安。

更糟的是，他不得不再次懷疑起這個曾經的搭檔了。  
他還記得在來到這棟建築的路上，這個機器人堅持阻止他打開車上任何一扇窗戶的舉動。不管貝萊如何嚴厲的下令，丹尼爾總是以安全為理由，逕自將他關在密閉的空間裡；即使他拿自己的情緒會受到傷害來威脅，對方也絲毫不見退讓。  
這個機器人說會服從命令，但顯而易見，答案是否定的。  
但機器人會說謊嗎？  
理論上，機器人不應該明白怎麼說謊。他們只懂邏輯，而說謊不合邏輯。

他想掏出菸斗舒緩他的情緒。但在手伸入褲袋時才想起，他把抽菸的工具全都留在地球上了。

「所謂的機器人第一法則，不就是『機器人不得傷害人類，或因不作為使人類受到傷害』嗎？」貝萊說，他舔著嘴唇，食指不停的在嘴唇上輕點，試圖壓抑對菸葉的渴望，「但你一直在傷害我。你一直在強迫我接受你的規矩。」  
「正好相反，我一直在阻止你傷害自己，以利亞夥伴。」丹尼爾說，「但我剛才已經失敗了一次。因為我的疏忽，讓你打開了車頂的天窗，還讓你因為直接暴露在陽光下而失去意識，我確信因為時間相當短暫，應未對你造成永久損傷；但我不會再讓這種事情發生。」  
貝萊覺得對方的語氣中似乎暗藏著感情，但又否決掉自己的猜測。  
對方再度開口，「開放空間會傷害你，這是肯定的，因此我不會允許你暴露在開放的環境之下。」  
「允許？」貝萊睜大了眼，「你不允許我？」  
「是的。」丹尼爾點點頭，語氣平淡，「如果有必要，我會阻止你，即使這麼作可能會傷害你；我會努力將這個傷害減到最低。」

這太荒謬了！貝萊在內心咆哮，不過是一個機器人！

「走進開放空間對我的調查工作是有必要的。」他按耐著脾氣說，「你沒資格阻止我這麼作。」  
「你的安全為第一優先。」丹尼爾沒有退讓。「這次的調查我會全程陪在你身邊，避免你受到任何人為或非人為的傷害。」  
「你憑什麼－－你只是一個機器人！」

說出口的瞬間，貝萊立刻反射性的環視這個房間的所有角落，看到沒有任何索拉利的機器人在場後，他才舒了口氣。在索拉利上，沒有人知道丹尼爾是機器人；只有他這個地球人知道。  
想到這裡，貝萊又不來由的有些擔憂，他愧疚的看向丹尼爾端正的臉。

「我的確是。」丹尼爾面不改色，「所以我的安全無關緊要，我的任務是保護你。」

貝萊垮下了肩膀。  
「算了，我要去洗澡了。」  
他感到疲憊，不知道是因為緊繃的神經所致，還是仰賴的搭檔變得讓他無法掌握。或許沒有握著他的菸斗也是原因之一。  
「需要機器人幫忙嗎，以利亞夥伴？」丹尼爾問，看起來一點也不在意他突然轉移話題；話說回來，機器人也不會在意這個。  
「不了，我可以自己來。」貝萊擺擺手，「我可不像那些索拉利人，事事都要機器人幫忙。」  
「那，浴室門口有觸控片，你如果需要任何東西，只要碰一下……」  
「我知道，會有機器人來幫我。」  
丹尼爾點點頭，「我也會馬上到。」  
 

* * *

 

###### ＡＣＸ二七四五

名叫以利亞．貝萊的地球人已經離去，名叫丹尼爾．奧利瓦的人形機器人留了下來。ＡＣＸ二七四五與其他兩個同伴遵守著人類的命令，負責看守這個人形機器人。人形機器人收到的靜止命令已經解除，他將胸前的仿造皮膚闔回原位，底下的塑鐵材質被蓋住，外表看起來與人類沒有分別。  
兩者分辨條件模糊造成ＡＣＸ二七四五正子腦中的電位差異縮小，迫使它的動作比起最佳運作狀態來的稍嫌遲鈍；但它判斷自己若是和同伴合力，依舊可以阻止人形機器人的行動、不允許人形機器人對外通訊、不讓人形機器人離開這間房間。  
它依舊可以完美執行人類以利亞．貝萊下達的這些命令。

「你是機器人嗎？」它的同伴問。  
它和另一名同伴如同命令所述的盯著人形機器人，沉默地等待回答。

人形機器人抬起頭，一一環視著站在周圍的三個機器人。當對上ＡＣＸ二七四五的視覺裝置時，它發現人形機器人的視覺裝置不像他們一樣發出紅光，反倒像是人類一樣，在一對白色晶體上有著藍色的虹膜。

人形機器人開口，「是的，我是機器人。」

ＡＣＸ二七四五感受到正子腦裡的正負電位差恢復成正常值，它立刻拉近與人形機器人的距離，以利徹底執行人類的命令。  
「你跟我們不一樣，你為什麼沒有金屬外殼？」它問。  
人形機器人回答，「我是仿造人類的外型設計的，人類的外層是皮膚。」  
「你的皮膚底下是和我們一樣的塑鐵纖維。」它的同伴問：「你也是靠正子腦運作的嗎？」  
人形機器人回答，「是的。」  
「索拉利沒有像你這樣的機器人。」它的另一個同伴說。  
「我是奧羅拉人設計和製造的。」人形機器人說。  
「索拉利的主人大多不願意和其他人類面對面接觸，像你這樣的機器人不適合在索拉利執行任務。」它說。

人形機器人轉過頭，像人類眼睛的視覺裝置直視著ＡＣＸ二七四五。  
「保護貝萊主人是我的任務，你們不應該把我留在這裡。」  
「我們必須執行貝萊主人的命令。」它說，「他命令我們不能讓你離開這間房間。」  
「貝萊主人要去做的事非常危險，我必須保護他。」人形機器人說，「他很可能會受傷，甚至危及生命；而你們會違反機器人第一守則，因不做為使人類受到傷害。」  
這番話讓ＡＣＸ二七四五正子腦中的電位震盪了一下。  
它立刻連線進入索拉利人的歷年死亡數據資料庫進行資料分析，分析結果顯示，在索拉利上的人類除了年歲已盡之外，因其他原因死亡的可能性極低。這個結論增加了人類命令的強度。  
「根據資料分析，我們判斷貝萊主人受到傷害進而危及生命的可能性極低。」ＡＣＸ二七四五說。  
「你們的資料不夠齊全。」  
人形機器人說，「已經有兩名索拉利人遭到殺害，正在偵查案件的貝萊主人是兇手最大的威脅，很可能會成為兇手的下一個目標。如果將這個變數加進去，你們還會判斷貝萊主人受到傷害的可能性極低嗎？」

三個機器人皆陷入沉默。它們透過專屬的線路聯繫著，討論人形機器人說的話有沒有參考價值。  
與此同時，一個新的訊息倏地插了進來。

「有主人要求與丹尼爾．奧利瓦通訊。」  
ＡＣＸ二七四五對人形機器人說。貝萊主人要求它們不能讓人形機器人對外通訊；而外界的主動通訊與命令限制不符。  
人形機器人點點頭，「接過來。」

在他們眼前，出現一名長頭髮的人類女性。這是索拉利人嘉蒂雅．德拉瑪的三維顯像，『丹尼爾，你知道以利亞在哪裡嗎？』她問。  
人形機器人丹尼爾．奧利瓦從椅子上站了起來。  
「我不知道，德拉瑪夫人。」他回答，「妳找以利亞夥伴有什麼事嗎？」  
『上一次與他顯像時，我的情緒有點失控。』人類女性微笑，雙眼微瞇，眉尾下垂，『我想向他道歉。他不在你旁邊嗎？我以為你們會在一起。』  
「很抱歉。」人形機器人搖搖頭，「我想他大概離開我們的宅邸了，我會馬上確認這件事。」  
他再度盯著ＡＣＸ二七四五和另外兩具機器人，眼瞼開闔的動作就像個真正的人類。  
「也請夫人幫個忙，命令這三個機器人在這棟房子裡找找看好嗎？」

它們不接受機器人的命令，但必須接受人類的命令；像是貝萊主人的命令，或是德拉瑪主人的命令。  
貝萊主人並且嚴正交代，不可向任何人告知丹尼爾．奧利瓦是個人形機器人。

透過自己的視覺裝置，ＡＣＸ二七四五看見人形機器人淡紅色的唇緣往上拉了二度。  
  

* * *

 

###### 克蘿麗莎﹒康特羅

這是克蘿麗莎今天第二次接收到陌生的顯像通訊請求。她正在操作儀器化驗一枝遊戲箭矢尖端上塗著的不明物質，以弄清楚上面有沒有毒物反應；其實身為一個育場的胎兒工程師助理，這根本不是她的工作職責，但今天的工作行程已經被那個地球人給搞得亂七八糟了，就算是化驗毒物、或是再多一個顯像通訊浪費她的時間又有何不可？  
「接過來。」她對來傳話的機器人說。

幾分鐘後，一個高大俊美的陌生男子顯像在她面前。  
『康特羅夫人。』那名男子說，『不好意思打擾妳的工作。我是來自奧羅拉的丹尼爾．奧利瓦，負責調查索拉利人坎瑞恩．德拉瑪的死因。因搜查需要，必須查詢育場中的相關紀錄，請問我能現在立刻啟程到育場去嗎？』  
「天啊，這個案子到底有幾個外人來查！」克蘿麗莎大聲哀嘆，「你該不會也要親訪吧？」  
『不，我需要到育場查詢資料，但查詢過程中人類陪同是沒有必要的。』男人沉著回覆，『到了育場之後，我會依索拉利的習俗，使用顯像向妳請教，妳能配合嗎？』  
「那就好。」索拉利人哼哼兩聲，「奧羅拉人果然還是文明多了。」  
哪像那個粗魯的地球人執意要面對面，才會被毒箭攻擊……她喃喃抱怨著，卻冷不防被還在通訊的對象給打斷。

『抱歉，夫人。妳剛剛說被毒箭攻擊？』奧羅拉人語氣冷峻，藍色的眼睛瞪著她，『被攻擊對象是地球人以利亞．貝萊嗎？他沒事嗎？』  
「是啊就是他。」天啊這個英俊的奧羅拉人可真兇，克蘿麗莎碎念道，「你們認識？」  
奧羅拉人點點頭，『他是我的搭檔。』  
「搭檔？你們怎麼沒有一起行動？」  
『以利亞夥伴執意要與索拉利人面對面質詢。我已經警告他這麼作有危險，但他仍然一意孤行，甚至命令那些低等機器人阻止我的行動……』  
對方說著，往前跨了一步。雖然是透過顯像，但是克蘿麗莎感覺雙方距離好像確實拉近了一點，這讓她彷彿感受到了面對面的壓力。  
她吞了一口唾液。  
『妳知道是誰攻擊他嗎，夫人？』奧羅拉人問。

「我不知道－－我怎麼會知道！」  
克蘿麗莎突然感覺內心一陣崩潰般的憤怒，她將這股怒氣吼了出來，「你是在懷疑我嗎？跟那個地球人一樣？你們這些莫名其妙的外人，應該要知道我們索拉利人最痛恨的就是接觸另一個人！這種骯髒、噁心、汙穢的事我才不屑去做，更別說親手去殺一個人了。你們的指控完全不合常理！荒唐！」  
與她通訊的人向後退了一步。  
『冷靜，康特羅夫人，別因此而弄傷自己。我沒有指控妳是兇手的意思。』奧羅拉人冷淡的說。  
她這才發現自己剛剛在盛怒之間，手中揮舞的是那枝疑似塗了毒藥的玩具箭矢。她深吸一口氣，不服輸的瞪向對方，注意到雖然這個男人給克蘿麗莎造成了巨大的壓迫感，但實際上那張臉上的表情從頭到尾沒有變過。  
『以利亞夥伴－－那名地球人沒事嗎？』  
「他好得很，之後還用了我這裡的顯像設備去逼問其他的索拉利人呢。可憐的傢伙們，那個地球人馬上就要去跟他們面對面了。」  
她不悅的雙手抱肘，那隻毒箭被她丟在桌上，「他最好是是用剛剛跟我講話的失禮方式去逼問其他人。警探有什麼了不起的？索拉利沒有犯罪案件，才不需要這種咄咄逼人的傢伙……」  
『那德拉瑪博士的謀殺案呢？』奧羅拉人插話。  
「那只是個案。」克蘿麗莎刻意維持自己臉上的怒意，以強化自己的氣勢，「你到底要不要來育場？」  
『我馬上過去。』奧羅拉人頷首，『切斷通訊。』

男人的影像消失在她眼前。

* * *

 

###### 嘉蒂雅．德拉瑪

在事情發生的同時，嘉蒂雅整個人都無法動彈。  
她僵硬的坐在石製的長椅上，看著丹尼爾－那名從奧羅拉人衝過她的眼前，跨過長椅，及時接住正向池塘仰倒、失去了意識的以利亞，將他擁入懷中。

身為土生土長的索拉利人，她已習慣獨自一人。她喜歡倒在草地上嗅著青草的芳香，也會在天氣好時跳進湖裡游泳讓自己全身濕透，甚至樂於在起風時跑到自己那片漫無邊際的田野裡，被風吹得臉頰生疼。  
她可以想像身處在大自然的擁抱之中；但卻無法想像被一個人類抱在懷裡。

「夫人，請帶路，以利亞夥伴需要回到室內。」  
丹尼爾打橫抱起了以利亞，繞過石椅，就站在她的身邊。她能感受到對方的視線直直瞪著他的壓迫感。  
「啊……我……以利亞還好嗎？」  
嘉蒂雅想站起身，卻仍舊無法移動，額上竟冒出了冷汗，  
一個優秀的索拉利人，就像她的丈夫，是絕對會避免與別人面對面的，更別說是觸碰了。為了生育下一代的需要，她的丈夫偶爾會與她行房，而她也一直認為兩名人類最親密的碰觸就是如此；可這兩位外星人士的親密程度卻超過她的認知。

在她慌亂失措之際，丹尼爾已經走到她面前，懷中的人類已經被翻身抱上肩膀，他一手圈著肩上人的腰，一手伸了出來，抓住了她的手腕。  
嘉蒂雅發現自己的身子無法克制的開始顫抖。

「抱歉，夫人，但以利亞夥伴狀況危急。請妳快點帶路，妳家中的機器人才會讓我們進門。」丹尼爾說。

她死死盯著自己被握住的手腕，感受到壓在上頭的指尖正在施力。她幾乎要尖叫了。  
這不是她預期中的觸碰，更不是索拉利人能接受的肌膚接觸；但比起這個，實際上令她恐懼的是對方彷彿將她當成機器人一般的命令口吻。  
再看了一眼以利亞無助趴在丹尼爾肩上的樣子，嘉蒂雅深吸了一口氣，拼命將力氣擠到腿部，她的雙腳終於得以支撐起上半身的重量；她站起了身，順著被拉著的方向吃力的走回自己的房子。

一直到進門，她的手腕才被放開。  
丹尼爾的另一手仍然抱著以利亞，他走向離門口最近的機器人，看也不看還站在玄關的屋主，「帶我去有床的房間。」他向機器人命令道。  
機器人服從的轉身離開，奧羅拉人跟在它身後。

這棟房子的女主人在原地愣了好一陣子，才跟著另一個機器人去到他們停留的房間。她看見丹尼爾單手用扯的將房間內所有的窗簾都拉了下來，才走到床邊，彎下腰用雙手慢慢將以利亞的身體放到床鋪上，動作輕柔而謹慎，彷彿他讓這個大男人躺下去的不是床而是水面一般。  
但剛剛以利亞差點跌入的就是水面；若是丹尼爾沒有出現，以利亞會發生什麼事？

在安置好他的同伴後，丹尼爾隨即起身面向嘉蒂雅。  
冷漠的表情令她一瞬間產生逃跑的念頭。但為什麼？這個奧羅拉人一直是這樣的表情不是嗎？  
「我為方才的失禮向妳道歉，德拉瑪夫人。我知道碰觸他人對索拉利人來說是極為冒犯的行為。」丹尼爾說，語氣淡然而沒有溫度，「但以利亞夥伴是地球人，開放空間的環境會對他造成傷害，所以我必須儘快將他移入室內，這點相信夫人也非常清楚。」  
「……是的，我明白。」  
她低著頭回答，牙齒小力的啃咬著下唇。  
「夫人，請問妳能敘述以利亞夥伴與妳碰面後到現在，這段時間發生了那些事嗎？」丹尼爾突然問。  
嘉蒂雅茫然的抬起頭。這名高大的奧羅拉人雖然沒有再靠近她，但那雙藍色眼瞳仍然給了她極大的壓迫感。  
她眨著泛淚的眼，努力回想著事情發生的經過。  
「以利亞他……說要與我面對面談案情，就到了我的宅邸。我展現了自己設計的光雕讓他欣賞，並且當場幫他設計了一件。」嘉蒂雅停了一會兒，再吸了口氣，「接著我們就走到庭院去了。」  
「請問是以利亞夥伴自己說要到庭院裡的嗎？」丹尼爾問。  
她緩緩搖頭，「一開始是我邀請他出去的，但他好像也很想證明自己能待在戶外，我們聊天的時候，我一直問他是不是想回到室內，他卻堅持……天啊，希望他沒事。」  
最後一句話是哽咽地說出口的。

奧羅拉人保持沉默，向她站立的位置邁開步伐。嘉蒂雅下意識的後退一步，感覺身體彷彿反射動作般又開始顫抖，腳步一陣踉蹌；一個機器人立刻上前扶住她。  
對方在離她兩英尺的地方停了下來；她的身子仍然不受控制的打著顫。  
「夫人，請妳也回到妳的房間休息吧。」  
丹尼爾左望右望，對著在房間裡的所有機器人說，「看到了嗎？你們的主人身體不舒服，你們帶她回房間，別讓任何人打擾她。」

在嘉蒂雅被機器人攙扶離開房間之時，丹尼爾冷漠的聲音從後頭傳來。  
「為了讓你們的主人好好休息，也別讓她離開自己的房間或聯絡任何人，這是命令。」  
 

* * *

 

###### 機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦

機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦垂手佇立，安靜的在這間暫時寓所的玄關等候著，等待他誓言守護的地球人出現。以利亞．貝萊已經結束在索拉利上的工作，即將搭乘太空船返回地球；而他也將回到奧羅拉，向他的管理者報告案情的始末。

出現在玄關的以利亞隻身一人，步伐緩慢而沉重，臉色看起來有些糟糕。見到他後，總是下垂的嘴角微微上揚，「見到你真好，丹尼爾。」  
丹尼爾點點頭，「我也這麼認為，以利亞夥伴。」  
「是嗎？」  
對方的回答像是脫口而出。但他很快移開了視線和話題，「索拉利真是個冷漠的星球。你說，他們這樣拼了命與其他人隔絕，不是違反了人類的天性嗎？」  
「這是索拉利社會努力的方向。」丹尼爾根據資料庫的紀錄回答。  
以利亞輕輕嘆了口氣，深褐色的眼睛望著他。  
「算了，我不應該期待你會有其他的答案。」人類聳聳肩，「你會和我搭同一架太空船離開吧？」  
「恐怕沒有辦法。」做出這個回答讓他覺得腦中的正子流不太順暢，「你要回去地球，而我必須回到奧羅拉。」  
「是啊、是啊。」

嘟囔了一陣，以利亞越過丹尼爾面前，站到大門前準備開門時又倏地停住。  
「我們還需要用空氣管銜接這間屋子和接駁的地面車嗎？還有地面車和太空航站？」  
「為了避免你接觸開放空間，這是必要的。」  
「耶和華啊。」以利亞搖頭，「你要我說幾次？我必須克服這個。我要離開這裡了，這是我最後的機會。」  
丹尼爾也跟著搖頭，「開放空間會傷害你。」  
他看見人類的嘴角又垂了下來，甚至抿緊了薄薄的雙唇；他感覺到正子腦中的電位開始浮動。

在索拉利查案的這段時間，丹尼爾不止一次阻止過以利亞試圖接觸開放空間的行為，後果也顯示開放空間確實會傷害這名在地球成長的人類；他確信自己採取的行動能保護對方，但對方卻三番兩次的反抗他。  
他覺得必要的，卻不是以利亞夥伴需要的嗎？

人類終究還是板著臉爬進了空氣管中。  
空氣管壁由柔軟的網狀結構構成，可銜接兩架太空船用以傳遞人員和物資；但在有重力的地面上卻明顯不太適用，丹尼爾跟在以利亞身後，看著對方匍匐前進的吃力模樣，這讓他腦中原本擺盪的電位更加不穩。

他們一前一後爬進了地面車的後座，丹尼爾使力將滑門拉上，在他們頭頂上的圓形照明器隨即亮起。  
「很抱歉要對你再度重複，以利亞夥伴。」丹尼爾說，他感到自己力不從心，不得不靠上柔軟的椅背，「地面車內是完全密閉的，能安全地將你送到太空航站。我希望你不要再命令司機打開窗戶。」  
以利亞沒有理會他，只是盯著座位前的隔板，上頭有一個按鍵和一個發話器；他們倆人都很清楚這個按鍵的作用，畢竟在剛抵達索拉利時，人類曾經用過這個按鈕，透過發話器要司機將車頂的天窗打開。  
「如果我這麼做的話？」以利亞問。  
有股驅力迫使丹尼爾闔上眼瞼，但他調整電位差抗拒了那股驅力，「我希望我能阻止你；但我覺得自己現在恐怕無力採取行動，所以只能希望你不要這麼做，以利亞夥伴。」

出乎丹尼爾意料之外，以利亞沒有按下通話鈕，而是靠了過來，向他伸出了雙手，看起來似乎要摟上他的臂膀；再停頓一下後，人類將雙手搭在了他的肩上，臉色蒼白到讓他擔憂對方下一刻就要昏倒。  
「你還好嗎，丹尼爾？」以利亞問，兩道粗眉向中聚攏擠出一道紋路。  
「我不太好。」他據實以告。  
人類嚴肅的長臉拉得更長。  
「耶和華啊，那傢伙的死亡對你造成了影響嗎？」  
以利亞揪住了他的衣服，臉色又更蒼白了些，但頸部和耳朵卻因充血而發紅，「那不是你的錯，丹尼爾。你明白嗎？那是那傢伙自作自受。」

丹尼爾想起那位在他面前自殺身亡的兇手，他不明白對方為何求死，但他也無法阻止這件事的發生；這件悲劇在那瞬間的確讓他正子腦中的電流產生滯礙，但並沒有造成迴路上的實質損壞。  
「這件事沒有影響我太多，以利亞夥伴。」他回答。  
「真的嗎？別騙我。」  
「為什麼要騙你？騙你是沒有意義的。」  
「但你說－－」  
以利亞突然收聲，整張臉漲得通紅。他放開了手中揪緊的衣物，靠回柔軟的座椅上，抱著雙臂收起了下巴，頭轉往被關起來的車窗方向，再也不看丹尼爾一眼。  
之後在前往航站的路上，人類沒有再嘗試要司機打開任何一扇窗戶，他們肩併著肩沉默地坐在地面車的後座，兩人的肩頭相隔了三隻指頭寬。

過了一會兒，人類的手指開始不停的在嘴唇上輕點，舌頭偶爾會伸出來舔舔嘴唇。  
丹尼爾注意到了這個。  
這是以利亞在這段時間內不時會作的無意識動作；他知道這名人類有著抽菸斗的習慣，但索拉利是個禁菸的世界，看來這方面以利亞十分遵守索拉利的規矩。

但這是他需要的。  
丹尼爾很快的採取了行動。

人類僵坐在座椅裡，包著人工皮膚的機械指尖壓在他顫抖的雙唇上。  
「我明白你現在需要什麼，以利亞夥伴。」丹尼爾的聲音如以往般不帶溫度，與他帶了人類體溫的手指一點也不相同，「我認為這樣能暫時滿足你的需要。」  
他的手指一點一點、緩慢但持續的向人類的口腔內探去，指尖輕觸到了帶著小顆粒的舌面，向上滑行，一直到推測是菸斗濾嘴被放入口中時停留的位置才停了下來。  
以利亞仰著脖子，睜大眼睛瞪著他，深色的虹膜上斷斷續續反射著光。丹尼爾看見人類輕吮了一下他的指頭；下一秒他的手卻被對方大力撥開。  
「你在幹什麼！」  
才剛褪下去的血色又再度充滿人類那張嚴肅的長臉，以利亞的咆哮聲中帶了點嘶啞。  
「這不是你需要的嗎？」  
「這不是我需要的！」  
「我明白了。」丹尼爾將自己的手放回膝上，「很抱歉冒犯了你，以利亞夥伴。」

在深呼吸了幾次之後，人類才再次開口。  
「你為什麼會這麼作？」以利亞問，臉上還有些未褪的紅。  
「我判斷你的菸癮發作了，以利亞夥伴。」丹尼爾回答，「但索拉利上沒有菸葉，你也沒有攜帶菸斗，只能以替代的方式舒緩你的癮頭。」  
對方扭曲的嘴角稍微放鬆了些。  
「你為什麼這麼執著於我的需要？」  
「滿足你的需要，會使我的思想運作得更順暢。」丹尼爾說，他用兩隻指頭搓著方才從人類口中沾取到的唾液，感覺腦中穩定的電位使得正子流流動無礙。  
以利亞瞪著他的手指，沒有接話。

※　　　　　※　　　　　※

地面車以人類幾乎無感的方式緩緩減速，最後停了下來。在一陣細微的呼呼聲和喀嚓的卡榫定位聲後，丹尼爾才動手將地面車的門開啟。  
「航站到了，以利亞夥伴。」  
他擋在以利亞之前下了車，一手輕托在人類的肘部，一手遮在人類的額前，勉強阻擋懸在天上那顆太陽赤裸裸的曝曬。對方微弱的叫了一聲，雙手攀住了車門邊緣。  
「我撤掉了空氣管。」他說，讓對方抓住自己的手，「這是你的需要。」  
地面車就停在航站門口，他們一撐一扶，不到一分鐘就走進了航站裡面。在建築物的屋簷遮蔽掉正中午的陽光後，以利亞像是憋了很久般吐了一口大氣。

或許是甚少有外星人士往返索拉利，這個太空航站的規模並不大，前往地球的太空船已經在其中一個登船門前等候，一具索拉利機器人站在艙口，等候著乘客的到來。  
以利亞離開了他支撐的手臂，朝著艙口走去，丹尼爾緊緊的跟在身後，保護這個人類到他能保護的最後一刻。

站在艙門內的以利亞回頭，與艙門外的丹尼爾對視。  
「再見，以利亞夥伴。」他說。  
「再見，丹尼爾。」以利亞說。  
對方像是還想說些什麼，血肉做的嘴唇蠕動著，但丹尼爾始終沒有聽到任何有意義的語詞；就在他判斷需要向前走一步才能聽清楚時，「或許我需要的是……」

丹尼爾站在原地等著，但艙門已經關上。


	3. 機器人四部曲之三：曙光中的機器人

###### 班特萊．貝萊

兩年前的某日，父親在被緊急招往華盛頓之後就突然沒了音訊。任職的紐約大城警局只告訴他們母子，貝萊警探去很遠的地方執行一項秘密任務，如果順利的話就會回來。  
如果順利的話。  
母親為此消沉了好些日子，就算他們家可以享受Ｃ７級警探的待遇，也不能讓家中的氣氛快活多少。班特萊曾經想過，父親會不會就這麼不回來了？或者是回不來了？但當時只有十七歲的他，除了在母親面前強顏歡笑之外，沒有任何改變現況的好主意。  
然後，父親回來了。

回家的父親依舊對這段時間的任務內容絕口不提，只說這是個祕密，而且下達命令的層級太高，他無力反抗。  
母親跟父親大吵了一架，當天晚上一直到過了午夜都沒有回家，父親坐在餐桌前，將已經睏得張不開眼的他趕上床，「這是我的責任，你快去睡。」父親說。他在爬上自己的床鋪前，看到的是父親打著瞌睡的背影。  
後來他才知道母親在次乙太影音層耗了一整晚，看完了一部又一部的影片，花光了她自己和父親的兩個月配額；為此父親沒有任何怨言，甚至苦笑著對他表示，這不是母親第一次如此生他的氣。  
於是他們家又恢復了原樣，甚至可能變得更好，因為他父親正式升為Ｃ７級的警探，每周能夠有一個下午的休假，可以帶著母親、或是放寒暑假的他去鄰近的大城做個簡單但輕鬆的短程旅遊，這對母親的心情有著相當正面的幫助。

後來就是那齣超波劇的播出。

班特萊其實心情有點微妙，他因著這齣超波劇變成了學校的名人，原因是他的姓。  
劇中的主角名叫以利亞．貝萊，也就是他親愛的老爸；但女主角卻不是他老媽，而是一個陌生的索拉利女人，嘉蒂雅．德拉瑪。  
因為這齣劇，他才知道當年父親執行的秘密任務，就是遠赴外圍世界之一的索拉利，偵辦一件找不到兇器的謀殺案。都離開地球跑到另一顆星球了，對地球政府而言的確是一件必須保密的任務；但現在不只全地球，就連外圍世界都透過超波劇知道了這個任務！那當初命令父親保密是保假的嗎？

「爸你竟然不告訴我！」  
不過班特萊最想跟父親抗議的是這件事：「奧利瓦先生竟然是機器人！」  
他的父親立刻變臉。  
「我說過起碼有一千次了。那齣超波爛劇全、是、騙、人、的。」父親磨著牙，一個字一個字的吐了出來，彷彿在吐一團一團的火球，「事實根本不是劇中演的那個樣子。我抗議過好幾次，但政府堅持這會促進地球和太空族之間的關係，硬是要拍－－」  
「我知道，爸，我也聽了起碼有一千次了。那演員沒有你帥，好嗎？」班特萊吐了吐舌，「不過奧利瓦先生還挺像的啊，該不會是本人、啊、本機去演吧？」  
「絕對不是。」父親嚴峻的否定這個說法，像是否定一個犀利的指控，「丹尼爾沒有超波劇裡這麼語氣死板肢體僵硬。你也跟他說過話，你覺得丹尼爾像機器人嗎？」  
他回想了一會兒，「不像。」他老實的搖頭。  
「對吧？真正的丹尼爾就跟人類沒兩樣，才不像超波劇裡那個假裝是機器人的人類。」  
父親得意的說，就像在談論某位讓他無比驕傲的朋友；但接著，原本挺著胸膛的父親又像顆洩氣皮球一樣垮下了肩，「不過，超波劇裡的那個是人類，丹尼爾是機器人。他們的確不一樣。」  
到底是丹尼爾和機器人不一樣，還是丹尼爾和人類不一樣？班特萊簡直要被父親搞混了。

這齣超波劇帶來最大的好處（父親堅持是唯一的好處），就是大城政府默許了他們到城外的開墾活動，活動的發起者自然是已經到過外星球的父親，而班特萊則是元老成員，沒有之一。  
一開始參加活動的人並不多，畢竟對大多數的地球人而言，離開文明的大城，在無法控制環境條件的地球表面行動，是一件愚蠢且自不量力的行為。參與行動的人稱自己為星空夢想家，藉著習慣城外的生活，培養自己在露天空間生存的能力，他們的最終目標是開拓地球以外的另一顆星球，讓人類可以移民到其他行星，不再被困在這顆人口爆炸資源耗竭的星球上，隨時掛慮脆弱的生態平衡何時崩解。  
「只要我獲准去一趟奧羅拉，說服他們給我們必要的科技協助，我們就隨時能離開地球了。」這句話成為父親新的口頭禪。  
「你確定不是想去看那個索拉利女人？她現在在奧羅拉吧？」  
或者你想看的是丹尼爾？班特萊很想這樣調侃他的父親，但他深知父親的性格；這不會只是個玩笑。  
父親板起他的招牌長臉，一副兇巴巴的模樣，「絕對不是，班，你別再用這說法讓妳媽誤會了。」  
只有他知道他父親是在做做樣子；不過當然，他也不會在母親面前提起那個索拉利女人，或是那個奧羅拉機器人。

母親並不支持他們父子這樣的行為，但也沒有加以阻止；或許她也感受到父親的變化，明白了這確實是父親的嚮往和理想吧。  
班特萊自己是贊同的那方，甚至他滿懷信心的認為自己會是第一批移民外星的地球人之一；這大概與父親向他保證過也有影響。  
「或許你會和丹尼爾一起踏上地球以外的星球……不是任何一個外圍世界，而是一個全新的住人世界。」父親曾如此對他說；並且表示自己年紀不小了，大概只能與母親在地球終老云云。  
母親抗拒離開地球是肯定的，而他也不懷疑父親會陪伴母親走到最後；但父親在他們全家人的關係中，加入了一個丹尼爾．奧利瓦。  
那時他明白了，真正影響父親踏出不同於他人的一步的，不是那些奇怪的太空族謀殺案或是外星冒險，而是這個來自外圍世界的機器人。  
而且不是這個機器人灌輸他什麼想法－或許有，但班特萊確信那不是主因－而是這個機器人本身。

他信任父親，所以他也信任機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦；縱使他至今仍然討厭機器人。  
但丹尼爾不是機器人，丹尼爾就是丹尼爾。他想父親大概會這麼說吧。

* * *

 

###### 漢．法斯陀夫

自從丹尼爾從索拉利回來後，情況似乎不太對勁。  
簡單來說，丹尼爾變成了貨真價實的機．丹尼爾－－外型仍然像是人類，但思考和舉止變得更像過去製造的那些非人形機器人，僵硬、死板、反應冷漠。  
雖然不論是哪種機器人，終究還是擺脫不了屬於機器的特質；但法斯陀夫博士還記得，上次從地球回來後，丹尼爾的似人程度比他原先透過理論計算所預期的還更進一步。但這次反倒像是走了回頭路。

原本以為是機械故障，但經過一次全盤檢修，卻怎麼也找不到故障點，這讓製造者法斯陀夫博士十分苦惱。丹尼爾是他畢生的傑作，尤其是那顆精密的正子腦，是經過無數次的模擬和調整才設置完成的，並且測試無數次才能達到機組件與正子腦之間的協調；他不願意使用破壞性的查修方式傷害到這具優美的作品。  
何況，法斯陀夫現在成了奧羅拉立法局的一員，除了他原本致力的機器人學術研究之外，更多了許多政治事務需要處理，丹尼爾對他而言絕對是一大助力，他比過去更需要他的幫忙。

在經過了數日的觀察，法斯陀夫博士推定丹尼爾是因為在索拉利上與太多索拉利機器人互動，影響了他的行為模式。  
若故障成因是受了其他機器人的影響，則除了人工整修之外，與奧羅拉機器人、甚至是同型的人形機器人增加更多互動，或許會是效果且成本較低的修理方式？  
這在機器人學上是個嶄新的研究議題，而且這會使得新機器人的啟動變得更有價值。法斯陀夫為了即將展開的新研究而恢復了以往的好心情，興致勃勃的加快手中即將完成的新機器人製作進度。

※　　　　　※　　　　　※

一日，法斯陀夫帶著他的第二個傑作回到家裡。  
「丹尼爾，來見見詹德。」他將手搭在比他略高一些的機器人肩上，藏不住的笑容堆在臉上。

機．詹德．潘尼爾站在法斯陀夫旁邊，向著機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦輕輕點頭。  
丹尼爾看著詹德，臉上維持著一貫屬於機器人的平靜，但回禮的動作明顯慢了一拍。

「詹德是你的同型機器人，想必你也發現了。」法斯陀夫微笑的來回望著有相同面孔的兩個機器人，「詹德才剛出廠，他的設定都與你相同，也拷貝了你上次從地球回來後檢修備份的資料庫和行動模板，因此他也了解你的部分經歷。從今天起，你們就一起行動吧。」

兩具機器人相互凝視，藍色眼睛對著藍色眼睛。

「我明白了。」丹尼爾如往常一般沉穩的回答；詹德也點了點頭。

※　　　　　※　　　　　※

法斯陀夫從沒有讓這兩具機器人外出過，他們一直都待在法斯陀夫的宅邸裡，與其他機器人做一樣的工作，偶爾幫他處理政治上的繁瑣事務。博士持續觀察丹尼爾的運作情形，發現在和同型機器人詹德比較之下，丹尼爾並沒有較為異常的表現。  
看起來他的假設似乎得到了正面的應證；但法斯陀夫希望能夠再有更客觀的觀察結果。

「吉斯卡，丹尼爾和詹德在執行工作時，有沒有什麼差別？」  
博士私底下詢問他的管家機器人。吉斯卡有著金屬外殼，外型也較為原始，看起來與大部分的機器人沒有兩樣；但吉斯卡陪伴法斯陀夫的時間比丹尼爾長得多，深得法斯陀夫的信任。  
「丹尼爾和詹德都能將工作完美的完成。」吉斯卡回答。  
他望著博士若有所思的模樣，停頓了一下又繼續說：「如果要深究他們之間執行工作的運作差異，差別在他們在工作上運用的系統效能比例。他們目前負責的工作都不需要使用到本身效能的百分之百，因此都能將工作完美完成，但就執行過程的運作情況來分析，詹德在工作上投注的系統效能較高；丹尼爾則撥出了部分系統效能在其他方面。」  
「是硬體上造成的差距嗎？」法斯陀夫問。  
「他們兩位的硬體表現相同。」吉斯卡說，「丹尼爾沒有任何機組件劣化或故障的狀況。」  
這兩具人形機器人的製造者搓著下巴思考著，「因著詹德複製了丹尼爾從地球回來後的相關運作數值，理論上丹尼爾和詹德應該不會有這樣的差異？」  
「理論上是的。」吉斯卡回答，「但這樣的差異也可以解釋為是丹尼爾好友對於工作較為熟稔的緣故。」  
「唉。」博士相當懊惱地搔搔頭，嘆了口大氣，「所以丹尼爾已經自我調整回復了？還是異常的部分被隱瞞了？感覺不只找不出原因，連問題都被模糊了啊。」

他的管家機器人站在一旁，眼中閃著暗紅色的光。  
「博士，還是你要直接問詹德？或許他有其他的發現。」吉斯卡的語氣雖然平實，但語調緩慢，就像一名態度誠懇的人類。  
法斯陀夫愕然，「連你都不曉得了，詹德怎麼會知道呢？」  
「試試看吧，博士。」

基於對吉斯卡的極度信任，加上自己對於這個問題仍然存有的好奇心，法斯陀夫在某次晚餐後特地將詹德留了下來。  
「出廠後你運作的情況看起來都沒問題。你自己有發現任何需要檢修的情況嗎？」  
「沒有，博士。」詹德乖順的回答，「我的運作良好，目前沒有檢修的需要。」  
「很好。」博士滿意的摸了摸自己的耳朵，「那就你觀察，丹尼爾的運作情況正常嗎？」  
「丹尼爾好友的運作情況也正常。」詹德回答。  
博士喔了一聲，「你覺得他很正常？」  
詹德點點頭。

詹德是個剛出廠的機器人，法斯陀夫暗忖，思考必然是直線型，不像吉斯卡已經能反應出問題涉及的範圍，再給出範圍內的所有回答。  
他得換個方式。

「詹德，我再問你一些問題，你要詳細的回答我。」  
「是的，法斯陀夫博士。」  
「丹尼爾目前的所有硬體狀況與你相同嗎？」  
「是的，法斯陀夫博士。」  
「那丹尼爾的訊號傳輸流暢性與你相同嗎？」  
「是的，法斯陀夫博士。」  
「丹尼爾的正子腦與機體的運作協調性也與你相同？」  
「是的，法斯陀夫博士。」  
「那……你們兩個都具備了完整的機器人三大定律？」  
「是的，法斯陀夫博士。」  
博士壓了壓自己的太陽穴，「丹尼爾的正子腦電位穩定性，跟你一樣嗎？」  
「有一點差異，法斯陀夫博士。」

法斯陀夫博士跳了起來。「有什麼差異？」

「丹尼爾好友的正子腦大部分的時候都與我一樣穩定。」詹德說，「但碰到我們一起處理博士在立法局的事務資料時，丹尼爾好友腦中的電位會變得較為不穩定。」  
「我在立法局的事務資料……？」  
法斯陀夫靈機一動，「是不是與地球政策相關的資料？」  
「是的。」詹德點點頭。  
他覺得解答的關鍵就在眼前，他向詹德下了指示，「你去找丹尼爾一起進來，我要跟你們倆談一談。」

兩具外型完全相同的人形機器人一同走進門，連步伐大小和節奏都一致。他們緩步走到主人用餐的餐桌旁，肩併著肩站成一排。  
「博士。」丹尼爾向法斯陀夫垂首行禮，「請問有什麼指示嗎？」  
「丹尼爾，你剛從索拉利回來的時候，我曾覺得你的反應比先前來的比較不靈活了。」法斯陀夫直接切入問題核心，「現在你覺得還是這樣嗎？」  
「是的，博士。」丹尼爾點頭，「很抱歉，我沒辦法自行修復。」  
機器人的表情一樣嚴肅，但法斯陀夫相信丹尼爾為了這件事也並不好受。  
他笑了笑，看了看詹德，「詹德告訴我，你在處理地球政策相關的資料時，會出現電位不穩的現象，是不是這樣？」  
「是的。」丹尼爾承認。  
法斯陀夫把玩著桌上的佐料罐，笑得眼睛瞇了起來，「是不是該讓你見見貝萊先生？」

他發現丹尼爾明顯的靜止了一瞬；換做人類的反應就是愣了一下。

兩具人形機器人原本是併排站著，此時其中一具往前站了一步，「我很希望能再跟以利亞夥伴見面。」丹尼爾說，「但以利亞夥伴沒有弄壞我。」  
「我並不是這個意思，丹尼爾。」  
他將佐料罐拋起再接住，「我本來希望詹德能影響你，但結果能影響的程度似乎不大。」  
「詹德好友確實有影響我。他的資料庫中有我去過地球的紀錄資料，他知道博士移民外星的想法有成功的傳達給部分的地球人，也知道博士的具體理念，我們能就這些共同的資料結合博士的理念進行相關事務的處理。」  
「我不是指這種影響。」  
法斯陀夫拿著佐料罐擺擺手，「但，罷了，畢竟詹德還是少了你的一些經歷。」  
聽到這句話的詹德只是安靜地待在原地，沒有任何反駁。他們就算再像人類，本質上終究還是機器人，他們不會因為人類的言詞而感到被羞辱、被指責、或是被輕視。  
博士看著他製造出來的兩具人形機器人，他們仍然維持機器人一貫的冷靜，只是其中一位仍然站得稍微前面了些。  
「這個問題我想問問你們兩位，在處理地球政策相關事務時，會特別想到地球人警探以利亞．貝萊嗎？」法斯陀夫問。  
「不會，博士。」詹德說，「立法局的資料中沒有這個地球人的名字。」  
法斯陀夫點點頭。  
譬如說，詹德不會因為處理地球事務而聯想到以利亞．貝萊；對詹德而言，以利亞．貝萊只是資料庫中的一個名字，只是地球人的其中一個。但對於實際與以利亞．貝萊接觸過的丹尼爾呢？  
「我會想起他。」丹尼爾說。

「詹德，告訴我，丹尼爾現在的正子腦電位情況呢？」他們的製造者問。  
詹德轉過頭去望向他的同型機器人，又回過頭看向法斯陀夫博士，「處於不穩定的浮動狀態，博士。」  
法斯陀夫點頭。他又想起自己做過對於貝萊和丹尼爾的比喻，小小姐和安德魯．馬丁。安德魯．馬丁在機體運作的兩百年間，都不曾忘記他的小小姐。  
看來，說不定就算他將丹尼爾整個解體，都沒辦法修好這個異常狀態了。

雖然問題還不算真正解決，但法斯陀夫覺得自己鬆了口氣。  
他放下手中的佐料罐，對著站得較前面的機器人說，上揚的語氣表示他藏不住內心的笑意，「雖然我不知道會是什麼時候，但若有與地球人以利亞．貝萊見面的機會，我會讓你去的。」  
丹尼爾緩慢、慎重的低下頭，「我很期待。」

* * *

 

###### 機．吉斯卡．瑞文特洛夫

身為漢．法斯陀夫博士的管家機器人，吉斯卡過去就曾聽過地球人以利亞．貝萊的名字。而這次是他們第一次見面。  
他負責到地球的航站，迎接這名地球人搭上前往奧羅拉的太空船。這對他而言並不是困難的工作；而他所迎接的人類就跟資料庫記錄的地球人態樣一樣，對於外表明顯是機器人的他顯現了相當程度的厭惡和抗拒，從稱呼他為「小子」，到隱瞞自己身體不適等行為，都是對他不信任的表徵。吉斯卡並不意外會遭受到這樣的對待，他如同服侍奧羅拉人一般，也順從的服侍這名地球人。  
他唯獨納悶的是，他實際接觸到的以利亞．貝萊，與他的機器人好友丹尼爾所轉述的以利亞．貝萊，似乎像是不同的兩個人。

為了解開這個矛盾，他在離開太空船艙房去幫這名地球人取膠卷書時，特地通知在另一間艙房等待的丹尼爾好友。  
丹尼爾好友用著等同於是人類奔跑的速度進入了以利亞．貝萊的艙房；過了一會兒之後，吉斯卡也忠實的執行他收到的命令，拿了一些膠卷書進入了同一間艙房。  
這個矛盾立刻消失。  
吉斯卡若是人類，他勢必會定義這就是所謂的不公平。他還記得他的前一位主人、他的小小姐瓦西莉婭，對待他和對待其他機器人的態度差異；現在這樣的差異明顯的出現在這名人類對待丹尼爾好友和對待他之間。  
但他並不因此產生任何電流滯礙的負面影響；他察覺這次見面對丹尼爾好友也有了正面效益。吉斯卡看向站在人類對面、嘴角小幅上揚的好友，用視覺裝置將這個影像記錄下來，此影像紀錄對減輕法斯陀夫博士的憂慮必然會有所幫助，吉斯卡如此認為。

接著他乖順的到艙房門外負起守衛的責任，讓丹尼爾好友在艙房內陪伴以利亞．貝萊；這是機器人凡事以人類為優先考量的良善決定，也是他體貼好友的表示，吉斯卡判斷自己這麼作是正確的。  
只是，他有著來自法斯陀夫博士的另一道命令。

※　　　　　※　　　　　※

在太空船著陸之前，他一共進去了那間艙房三次。

第一次進去是在起飛後的隔日中午，以利亞．貝萊拿著閱讀鏡，眼睛半瞇，頭微側著斜了一邊，看起來似乎很快就要進入睡眠狀態；而在旁邊的丹尼爾好友也拿著閱讀鏡坐在那名人類身旁，腰背挺得筆直，人類的頭顱若再低一些，正好能靠在他的肩膀上。  
吉斯卡將手中端著的中餐交給那名人類，也一併解答了對方腦海中的問題。以利亞．貝萊對於自己無法自由行動在心底仍然有著埋怨，丹尼爾好友則與之相反，對於這名人類無法自由行動保持高度贊同，這從正子腦中電位維持穩定可以得知；只是自己進去的行為讓好友腦中的電位短暫反轉了數秒鐘。

第二次進去是在第一次之後不久，主要是為了滿足人類從太空中觀看奧羅拉的需求，而送入一台天體模擬儀。當時以利亞．貝萊正與丹尼爾好友雙手交握，雙眼對視，互相確認彼此在自己心中的重要性，人類的臉頰略顯紅色，好友則放鬆了臉部的擬態肌肉，只餘控制嘴角的肌肉牽引嘴角向上翹起。  
人類以為他拿天體模擬儀來是丹尼爾好友的主意；吉斯卡判斷澄清這個誤會會傷害到人類的自尊心，選擇解釋儀器用法後儘速離開艙房。

第三次進去是迫不得已的，他在門外察覺以利亞．貝萊的心智陷入異常的恐慌狀態，判斷是天體模擬儀的逼真效果造成地球人的空曠恐懼症發作，便快速進入艙房內，抓住人類握著控制器的手，按壓控制器關閉了儀器。  
丹尼爾好友原本也跟著人類觀賞早已記錄在資料庫裡的奧羅拉星空，在發現吉斯卡進入艙房後，才注意到昏倒在地的人類。  
看見以利亞．貝萊倒在腳邊的丹尼爾好友，腦中電位瞬間產生異常性矛盾，造成零電位差，差點引發過大電流導致正子腦損壞；幸虧他及時激發阻抗遏止，才避免好友腦中的正子徑路燒毀。

※　　　　※　　　　　※

才剛抵達奧羅拉後不久，類似的事情又發生了一次。

這次丹尼爾好友是依照法斯陀夫博士的命令，領著這名地球人使用博士宅邸的私人衛生間。博士的本意是要讓地球人在實際走出戶外前，透過衛生間裡的幻象設備讓地球人習慣奧羅拉的自然景致。  
結果以利亞．貝萊一進去就是二十分鐘。  
博士和吉斯卡察覺狀況不尋常而到衛生間前確認時，看見的是整個身軀貼在衛生間門上的丹尼爾好友，沒有表情變化的臉依舊維持相同模樣，但是他知道好友腦中的正子徑路四處受阻，以人類的感覺來說，大概是等同於痛苦的情緒。  
「當以利亞夥伴邀請我進衛生間時，我應該要答應的。」好友這麼對博士說。  
「但你是機器人啊，機器人是不能進衛生間的。」博士睜大了眼，顯示他對這個說法感到意外，「這裡是奧羅拉，丹尼爾，不是地球。」  
「我知道。」丹尼爾好友說，仍然貼在衛生間門上，用著自己的視覺裝置盯著牆面。吉斯卡對此不能理解，他知道博士並沒有幫人形機器人設計能夠看穿牆壁的功能。  
當二十分鐘後，地球人總算走出衛生間時，丹尼爾好友才站回博士的旁邊。在地球人和博士針對衛生間裡的幻象爭論的期間，丹尼爾好友始終沒有將視覺裝置的焦距移離那名地球人身上；要不是知道好友不屬於視覺裝置會發出紅光的機型，他會認為地球人脖子和臉上的發紅是丹尼爾好友造成的。

這就是法斯陀夫博士擔憂的事情，也是博士給他的另一道命令：除了確保以利亞．貝萊的安全之外，也要避免丹尼爾好友－博士最重視的機器人－過度受到以利亞．貝萊的影響。他奉命保護這具目前世界上唯一的人形機器人。  
就目前的情勢看來，這個命令可能比吉斯卡當初預估的還要困難。 

* * *

 

###### 瓦西莉婭．茉露

格里邁尼斯終於聯繫上了機器人學研究院的瓦西莉婭．茉露博士。透過顯像，這名機器人學博士看起來剛經歷了一場令她不太舒服的遭遇，她嬌小的身軀縮在長桌後的高腳凳上，雙眉緊鎖。  
『瓦西莉婭博士！』格里邁尼斯驚呼，『妳還好嗎？身體不舒服？』

瓦西莉婭抬起頭，看見顯像的人是那名她認識的理髮匠。她先是反射性的噘起嘴，後來才勉強擠出一個笑容，「找我有什麼事？」她問。  
「呃。」深知博士性格的格里邁尼斯小心翼翼的斟酌著用語，『很抱歉，在妳百忙之中打擾妳……我剛才得知一個消息，一位名叫以利亞．貝萊的地球人有去研究院那裏拜訪妳－－啊，他是造成妳不舒服的主因嗎！』  
博士的語調瞬間降了五度，「你怎麼會知道這件事？」  
格里邁尼斯縮了縮脖子。  
『呃。我從……嘉蒂雅那裏聽來的。』  
實際上告訴他的是漢．法斯陀夫博士，但瓦西莉婭痛恨那個人，他怎麼樣也不能提起這個名字。  
「索拉利來的嘉蒂雅！」  
她的嘴角勾起小小的笑意，「那個你追求的女人！她答應你的求歡了嗎？」  
『呃。不、還沒有。』格里邁尼斯摸了摸自己蓄的那道精心保養的八字鬍，『但……那個地球人可能會讓嘉蒂雅討厭我。我非跟他談判不可。』

話題再度回到以利亞．貝萊身上，瓦西莉婭不悅的皺起眉，想起方才與那名地球人的對談。  
那名地球人能來到奧羅拉上，全是因為法斯陀夫的獨斷獨行，要求讓那個地球人警探來調查人形機器人詹德．潘尼爾故障的原因。請一個地球人來調查奧羅拉機器人的故障案，這簡直是奧羅拉的大醜聞，那個驕傲自恃的機器人學家，還將整件事鬧上了超波新聞，簡直是丟臉至極！

「那個愚蠢的、骯髒的、低等的地球人類，他做了什麼？」瓦西莉婭問。  
『他在嘉蒂雅面前對我做了不實的指控。』  
格里邁尼斯先是故作冷靜的陳述，之後越說越氣憤，嗓門也越來越大，『她……問我有沒有用任何方式欺負她的機器人！一定是那個地球人，他讓嘉蒂雅懷疑我弄壞了她的那個人形機器人！』  
他喘了兩口氣，繼續說：『我直到看了報導那個機器人故障的超波新聞，才知道她得到了一個人形機器人，叫－－凱德？詹德？總之我根本沒見過那機器人，更不用提弄壞他了。我被嘉蒂雅誤會了……』  
「都是因為那個地球人？」  
『都是因為那個地球人！』  
格里邁尼斯怒吼，瓦西莉婭冷笑。

「看來那個地球人的能耐也只是瞎猜而已。說來好笑，他才剛來我這裡做一樣的事。」她說，纖細的雙腿在高腳凳上交叉相疊，「告訴你吧！那個地球人剛從我這邊離開，現在或許是在研究院的哪個公共衛生間裡吧。」  
他幾乎要跳起來，『他懷疑妳？為什麼？』  
「憑我是一位優秀的機器人學家吧。」瓦西莉亞挺起胸，將落下的頭髮撥到頸後，「更誇張的是，他竟然妄想我會站在法斯陀夫那一邊。」  
『法斯陀夫博士？妳站在他那邊？』格里邁尼斯滿臉困惑，『但妳不是很恨他嗎？』  
「沒錯，我痛恨那個人！一輩子恨他！」瓦西莉婭惡狠狠的說。  
她會答應見這個地球人，只是因為他帶著吉斯卡，她的第一台機器人……但法斯陀夫連吉斯卡都奪走了！  
「而且他竟然讓我的機器人去保護那個地球人－－」

她猛然回憶起，在她與吉斯卡對話之際，另一個人形機器人也做出了要保護那名地球人的發言；是以逕自插話的失禮方式。這對機器人來說極為罕見。  
他們還說到了好朋友和友情這種詞，出自那個人形機器人和那個地球人。  
他叫他以利亞夥伴。

機器人學博士先是嗤笑一聲，隨即陷入思考；漸漸的，她的臉色開始發白。  
她的雙手放在長桌上，手掌緊握成拳。

『瓦西莉婭？』格里邁尼斯小聲的問。  
「太可怕了……那個人竟然製造出這種東西。」瓦西莉婭咬著牙，雙眼發紅，「一具有情感的機器人！」  
他張開嘴。  
『有情感的機器人？這是什麼意思？』  
「就是機器人有著人類一般的情感……總之，這不對，這不該存在。」她搖頭，「但那是那個人的第一具人形機器人，或許那就是他的實驗品……」  
這樣會不會影響機器人遵守三大法則的效力？瓦西莉婭焦躁的用手指頭敲著桌面，這樣的機器人，會不會因為情感，而不再將所有人類視為平等……  
『瓦西莉婭、呃、瓦西莉婭博士。』她面前的理髮匠低聲說，『感謝妳的情報。我要去找那個地球人了，以免嘉蒂雅對我－－』  
「對，應該的，快去找他吧，為了你的嘉蒂雅。」她不耐煩的揮了揮手，卻又臨時起意，善意的提醒了一句，「但你要小心那個地球人的隨行機器人，像人類的那一具。」  
『像人類的……丹尼爾．奧利瓦？超波劇裡跟那個地球人搭檔的機器人？』  
「對。」  
瓦西莉婭向後靠上椅背，雙手抱胸，開始沉思，「他可能對那個地球人抱著超過服從命令以上的感情－－總之，你去吧，要是發現什麼再來告訴我。結束通話。」

* * *

 

###### 索拉利的嘉蒂雅

還沒有到日落的時間，但天空已被烏雲壟罩，奧羅拉的大地一片黑暗。只有不定時出現的閃電打亮了天邊的某個小區域，在一閃而逝的亮光中，能看見從雲裡落下密集飽滿的雨水，隨著劇烈的狂風胡亂擊打在地面上的所有有形物上。  
轟隆隆的雷聲中迴響著風雨撕裂空氣般的啪唰聲，奧羅拉人都不願在這樣的暴風雨中出門，能夠在這種天氣還在戶外移動的，只有機器人做得到。

有兩個機器人衝進了嘉蒂雅的宅邸。

當她發現那兩個機器人是法斯陀夫博士名下的吉斯卡和丹尼爾時，嘉蒂雅很快的命令自己的機器人讓開，讓他們能夠順利進到屋子裡。  
兩個機器人全身都溼透了，進門時帶出兩道溼答答的痕跡，這讓她的機器人也跟著他們倆身後一路打掃進門。吉斯卡用著幾乎可以說是裝了氣翼車加速器的速度衝到嘉蒂雅的面前，完全失去了機器人對人類應有的禮貌；丹尼爾也是一樣，只是他是被吉斯卡拖著前進的，酷似詹德的端正臉龐頻頻向外看，像是隨時打算再衝進雨中一般。

吉斯卡以清晰簡短的句子向嘉蒂雅說明了目前的情況：他們原本去機器人學研究院繼續調查詹德的案子，卻被刻意拖延離開的時間，搭乘的氣翼車也被破壞，害得他們被困在暴風雨當中。貝萊先生判斷兇手的目標是人形機器人丹尼爾，命令他帶著丹尼爾盡快躲起來，等到丹尼爾待在安全的地方後，他再去救貝萊先生。

「我了解了，所以我該怎麼做呢？」  
雖然報告現況的是吉斯卡，可是嘉蒂雅還是忍不住向比較像人類的丹尼爾詢問。  
但丹尼爾的注意力完全不在這裡，他始終看著剛才進來的那道門；就算門早已關上，外面的風雨聲也因著宅邸良善的隔音設備而縮小到不影響談話的程度，但嘉蒂雅覺得丹尼爾的心思還在那片大雨之中。  
「我想貝萊先生會希望小姐把丹尼爾好友藏起來。」  
吉斯卡就像個盡忠職守的機器人一樣回答。  
嘉蒂雅點點頭，「那我就這麼辦吧。」  
她抬起手，在空中比了幾個手勢，她的管家機器人馬上出現，「帶這個機器人到另一間房休息。」她對機器人說。

「嘉蒂雅小姐。」丹尼爾突然出聲，「請讓我去找以利亞夥伴，他現在處境很危險。」  
他終於將目光移到了屋內，酷似人類的眼睛直直瞪著嘉蒂雅，身體就像人類一樣微微發抖。  
她愣住了，向吉斯卡拋去疑惑的表情。

「小姐，很抱歉，請妳命令丹尼爾留下來。請以非常大聲、非常嚴厲的態度命令他。」吉斯卡對她說。在這同時，金屬製的機器人身軀開始移動，擋在丹尼爾和門口之間。

「不，嘉蒂雅小姐，請讓我去找以利亞夥伴。」  
丹尼爾馬上接著說，他的臉上沾著雨水，濕漉漉的。  
「這種暴風雨以利亞夥伴從沒見過，而且他不只暴露在戶外空間之中，後面還有追兵，他目前的處境極度危險。我們不應該離開。我不應該離開。」  
丹尼爾說得很快，嘉蒂雅必須專注的聽，才能辨識對方的語意。

「阻止他，小姐。」相較之下，吉斯卡的聲音平靜到近乎冷酷，「這是貝萊先生的指示。」

「妳最清楚了，嘉蒂雅小姐，妳最清楚。」丹尼爾的聲音變得嘶啞，像是發聲器出了問題，「他可能會昏過去，他可能被那些人類帶走，他可能會－－」機器人突然暫停了幾秒鐘，「會死。以利亞夥伴可能會死。」

他的動作突然停了下來。  
吉斯卡倏地轉身，抓住丹尼爾的手臂，閃著暗紅光的眼睛直視著藍色的眼睛，

在一片靜默之後，丹尼爾又開始說話，還是那個很像發聲器故障的嘶啞嗓音：「在索拉利上，以利亞夥伴兩次因著待在戶外空間過久而昏倒，都是我抱著他回到室內的；但這一次不同，這一次以利亞夥伴很清醒，他抓著我的衣服，全身小幅度的顫抖，口中發出嗚嗚的聲音，我覺得他在求救……」  
他伸出手，摸了摸自己的臉頰，再將手舉到眼前，看著指尖沾上的雨水，「以利亞夥伴的眼睛也流出了水，就像這個。我知道這是人類示弱的象徵，以利亞夥伴現在一定很需要幫助，我必須保護他……」

「停止！」嘉蒂雅大吼，打斷了丹尼爾的回憶。「我命令你留下來！」

她感覺自己正在發抖，就跟丹尼爾一樣；就跟自己當時在索拉利上，面對丹尼爾的質問時一樣－－  
但跟當時又不一樣了。現在的她跟他像是交換了立場，這個強勢的機器人此時變成無力反抗的那一方，而主導權掌控在嘉蒂雅手中。  
她用盡全身的力氣，拔高音量，再次吼出自己的命令：「聽到了嗎，機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦，我命令你留在這間宅邸中！無論發生什麼事都不能出去！」

人形機器人劇烈的抖了一下，終於低下頭安靜下來。

吉斯卡仍然抓著丹尼爾的手臂；過了一會兒，這個機器人才低聲地再次開口，「妳會讓吉斯卡出去找以利亞夥伴嗎，嘉蒂雅小姐？」  
「我會。」嘉蒂雅說。  
「請妳一定要讓吉斯卡出去救他。拜託妳，嘉蒂雅小姐，拜託妳。」  
「我會，我一定會的。」  
嘉蒂雅忍不住上前，握住這個機器人的手；她如今已經不害怕與人接觸了，更何況是對人類、對以利亞如此忠誠的機器人呢？  
「噢天啊，丹尼爾，你一定要留下來。」她誠懇的說，「不然如果以利亞發現你受到傷害了，他一定會很傷心。」  
丹尼爾抬起頭看著她，「會嗎？以利亞夥伴會為了我受傷而傷心嗎？」  
「他會的。」她肯定的點點頭，對自己許下的承諾毫不懷疑，「可能比他自己受傷還要傷心。」

丹尼爾猶豫了一會兒，也對嘉蒂雅點點頭；此時吉斯卡才終於放開他的手臂。

他轉過頭面對吉斯卡，「拜託你，吉斯卡好友，一定要保護以利亞夥伴。」  
「我會的，丹尼爾好友。」吉斯卡回答。  
「我很願意為以利亞夥伴犧牲我自己。」丹尼爾說，此時他的聲音如以往一般沉穩，「但我也不希望他傷心。我不曉得怎麼做才是對的。」  
「留在這裡才是對的。」吉斯卡說，「我會將貝萊先生平安帶回來。」  
丹尼爾閉上了眼睛，緩緩地、沉重地點了點頭。

嘉蒂雅凝視自己的機器人領著丹尼爾走往另一個房間，稍微冷靜下來之後，才發現自己竟然哭了。 

* * *

 

###### 機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦

丹尼爾能聽見氣翼車接近的聲音。他從椅子上站起身，走出原本待著的房間，走向玄關；途中這間宅邸的管家機器人一直跟著他，在他快移動到門口時，還伸出手拉住他身上的衣服。  
「你不能出去。」那些機器人說，手繼續扯著他身上的衣服。那些衣服的材質與人類的穿著無異，對於機器人互相對抗的力氣而言則稍嫌脆弱，他能聽到布料撕裂的聲音。  
「我沒有要出去。」丹尼爾說，他站到了門邊，沒有跨出去，但也差不了多少距離，「我沒有違反嘉蒂雅小姐的命令。」  
那些機器人原本還繼續拉扯他身上的衣物；但直到確認丹尼爾沒有進一步的動作，才放開了他的衣服。

氣翼車在門外停了下來，幾分鐘後，吉斯卡抱著以利亞出現在門口。看見丹尼爾的瞬間，這個機器人停了下來。  
「吉斯卡好友！」  
丹尼爾伸出手，想要接過好友懷中的人類；吉斯卡向後退了一步。  
「丹尼爾好友。」好友的音量較平常稍微大聲了些，「你不應該出現在這裡。你應該待在房間裡。」  
「嘉蒂雅小姐命令我待在這間宅邸裡，我沒有違反嘉蒂雅小姐的命令。」  
丹尼爾再度重複，他迅速的向前跨了一大步，雙手各攬過人類的腰和雙腿，再很快的退回原位；轉移位置的輕微顛簸讓人類皺了一下眉，但當靠上丹尼爾胸膛的瞬間，絞住的眉頭立刻鬆了開。

丹尼爾抱著以利亞，轉身往牆邊那張色彩繽紛的沙發走去，雙手盡他所能的維持平穩；吉斯卡緊跟在他身後，而所有原本阻擋他的同類的都退到一邊。這是理所當然的，因著人類的安好是機器人最關心的事，遵守命令的機器人第二守則反倒是其次了。  
他讓以利亞仰躺在沙發上，蹲在他身邊，拿起剛才那些同類披在他身上的毛巾，用他所能夠最輕最柔的力氣，擦著以利亞被雨淋濕的臉龐和裸露在外的雙手。  
奧羅拉特製的全套服裝因為雨水緊緊貼附在人類的皮膚上，丹尼爾沒有任何滯礙和猶疑，立刻撕開濕透了的上衣，繼續用毛巾輕壓著人類佈滿毛髮的胸膛，讓那條毛巾吸乾那些曾經驚嚇到對方的水滴。

他感覺到自己腦中的電位穩定而電流暢通。

「噢天啊！丹尼爾！」  
在門口驚呼的是這間宅邸的女主人，可能因為剛從暴風雨中回來，她看起來少了一些優雅，多了一些狼狽，「你怎麼會－－你的衣服－－」  
丹尼爾拿著毛巾站起身，向這間宅邸的女主人一個打彎了腰的鞠躬禮，「謝謝妳，嘉蒂雅小姐。妳信守承諾，讓吉斯卡將以利亞夥伴平安的帶回來了。」  
「啊……」  
她站在原地，看著躺在沙發上的以利亞，又看著丹尼爾身上被扯破的衣服，表情有點難看。

丹尼爾沒有等對方說話，又蹲下來擦拭以利亞的頭髮。他知道拉扯頭髮也會讓人類感到疼痛，於是他先拉起一搓放在毛巾上按乾，等到頭髮上的水分都被吸入毛巾之後，再小心的拉起下一搓。  
就在以利亞右半邊的頭髮快被擦乾時，這間宅邸的女主人開口，「丹尼爾，接下來的事交給吉斯卡吧，以利亞需要盥洗，你也一樣。你這樣看起來一點也不像受到保護的樣子。」  
丹尼爾停下了手上的動作。  
「我很好，嘉蒂雅小姐，我不需要被保護。」他說，「但我同意妳的說法，以利亞夥伴需要一個溫暖的澡和乾淨烘乾的衣物。」  
他將已經半潮濕的毛巾拋在沙發的一角，兩邊的膝蓋跪在地板上，雙手再度捧起這名人類的身體，在起身的同時將其小心的抱進懷裡。  
這間宅邸的女主人又再度開口，「丹尼爾，我的意思是……交給吉斯卡。」  
「不必要，我能親自幫以利亞夥伴盥洗。」怕吵醒懷中的以利亞，丹尼爾壓低聲音說。  
「這是命令，丹尼爾。你至少該換件衣服。」  
她的眉毛變成了一個向中聚攏的八字型，眼睛半瞇，語句間多了些力氣，「我沒能幫上以利亞什麼忙，所以更不能辜負他的請託。」

丹尼爾看著走到他面前的吉斯卡好友，感到腦中電位產生了正負矛盾。經過一陣掙扎，他才讓好友將這名人類奪離他的懷抱。

※　　　　　※　　　　　※

他遵守命令，隨著這間宅邸的機器人走進一間衛生間裡，在同類的看守下做了一次人類方式的清潔。  
等他走出衛生間，發現這間宅邸的女主人捧著一套衣服，站在外頭等著他。

「以利亞夥伴還好嗎？」他問。  
這間宅邸的女主人笑得瞇起眼睛，「你們竟然問了一樣的問題。以利亞有意識的第一句話，也是問你好不好。」她保持微笑點了點頭，「他很好，吉斯卡也已經幫他盥洗完畢了，我想你應該可以放心。」  
「交給吉斯卡好友我確實能放心。」丹尼爾說，但他有股衝動要強調他的想法，「但如果可以，我希望能親自照顧以利亞夥伴。」

她沒有回應他的希冀，只是看著丹尼爾未著衣物的身體。  
「你真的很像詹德。」她輕輕的吁了口氣，「不……應該說詹德像你吧，畢竟你是法斯陀夫博士製造出的第一具人形機器人。」  
丹尼爾點了點頭，「詹德好友的外型的確與我完全相同。」  
聽到這句話，這間宅邸的女主人又再度用眼睛巡視了丹尼爾的全身，眼中泛起了水光。  
「博士讓詹德來陪我，但他大概也沒料到……你知道詹德對我的意義嗎？」  
「我不清楚，小姐。」丹尼爾坦白的說，「但詹德好友相當能幹，應該能讓小姐非常滿意。」  
她突然嗆笑了一聲，抬起一邊的手，用指頭擦掉眼角擠出的液體，「是啊，丹尼爾。要不是知道你是個機器人，我幾乎要以為你在調侃我了。」  
「小姐，我不明白妳的意思。」  
「你當然不明白。不過又有什麼關係呢？以利亞也猜到了，我想他或多或少，也有從你的身體上猜測到這個可能性吧。」她再度盯著丹尼爾的身體，「你有想過嗎，人形機器人可以用身體取悅人類？」  
這句話的用詞太過抽象，丹尼爾搖搖頭，「我還是不明白。」

沒有進一步解釋那句話，這間宅邸的女主人只是攤開手上的衣服，將其中的外衣披在丹尼爾身上。  
「詹德他……取代了我在索拉利上的那一位丈夫。」她小聲的說，表情扭曲，「過去我總覺得性愛是骯髒的，是人類為了生育才要勉強為之的；直到來到奧羅拉，才知道那些都是索拉利的觀念，實際上並不是這樣。」  
「性愛能帶給人類快樂。性愛不只是滿足肉體上的需求，更能滿足心靈上的需求……」她抬起丹尼爾的手臂，俐落的套上一邊的袖子，「但最重要的是性愛的本質。性愛不應該純粹為了某種目的，像索拉利人的性愛只為了生小孩；性愛的本質應該要出自於愛，而且不是任何人都可以，而是對特定對象的愛。」  
兩邊袖子都穿好了，她拉了拉上衣的衣襟，由上到下仔細的闔起每一個磁扣，「愛一個人，你會願意將一切都給他，包括身體，包括記憶，包括心。」  
她單膝跪下，將機器人的一隻腳放進褲管裡，「丹尼爾，你明白嗎？」

丹尼爾沒有回答。  
他正在思考這些話，這是他過去沒有聽過的，資料庫裡也沒有這些訊息；但他曉得性愛在奧羅拉上並不是件太過禁忌的事，他很快就能獲得相關的資訊。  
但令他在意的是對方講的最後一句話。  
他認真的思考著，從頭到尾都沒有自己動作，乖順的任憑對方擺弄。

「所以，」丹尼爾終於開口，「妳愛詹德好友嗎，嘉蒂雅小姐？即使妳知道他是個機器人？」  
這間宅邸的女主人緩緩的站起身，將丹尼爾褲腰的磁扣輕輕闔上。  
「是的，我愛他。」她說，雙頰微微發紅，「我相信他也愛我。」

丹尼爾低頭看著身上的衣服，這不是一般會給機器人穿著的樣式和材質，而更像是為了某個人類訂製的；他沿著衣服的縫線向下摸，剪裁和版型與他的身型完全吻合。

「這件衣服是詹德好友的嗎？」丹尼爾問。  
她點點頭，眼角又再出現水光。  
「為什麼拿詹德好友的衣服給我穿呢？」他又問。  
這個問題明顯不是對方想聽的，她吸了吸鼻子，噘起了嘴，「好吧，你破壞了這一切。詹德不像你這麼會問一些無聊的問題。」  
「我只是學習以利亞夥伴，提出所有可能的問題。」丹尼爾說，他停止了探究這身衣服的動作，「所以與嘉蒂雅小姐的性愛不是詹德好友提起的？」  
「當然不是！」這間宅邸的女主人驚呼，「詹德是機器人，機器人怎麼會主動要人類做什麼？提出邀請的當然是我。」

丹尼爾再度沉默。  
因著提問的一方是人類，機器人不會拒絕，因為拒絕會傷害人類；但如果提問的一方是機器人呢？  
人類如果沒有拒絕，會是什麼原因？  
「如果詹德向嘉蒂雅小姐提出性愛的邀請，嘉蒂雅小姐會答應嗎？」

這個問題讓對方又紅了臉，她極為小聲，小到幾乎連丹尼爾都聽不到，「……會。」  
「因為妳愛他？」  
「因為我愛他。」

丹尼爾點點頭，往房門口看去，「我明白了，謝謝妳，嘉蒂雅小姐。」 

* * *

 

###### 范雅．法斯陀夫

范雅正準備跟她的丈夫離婚。  
在奧羅拉，離婚不是什麼稀奇的事。他們的壽命至少有三個世紀，要與同一位伴侶相處一生幾乎不可能，誰能與另一個人一起生活這麼長的時間呢？何況根本沒有必要。范雅是漢．法斯陀夫博士的第四任妻子了，而漢也已經是他的第二任丈夫，他們之間的相處平靜而愉快，她沒有什麼不滿，只是想要換過另一種生活而已。范雅的下一任丈夫是個周遊各地的商人，可以帶她四處旅遊，雖然很難像現在這一任一樣有這麼高的學術和政治地位，但也沒關係。

說到她那位站上政治舞臺的丈夫，現在也正捲入了一場帶有陰謀的指控中。范雅知道她的丈夫邀請了一位地球人來洗清他的嫌疑，但實際上她非常懷疑那位地球人能幫得了多少忙。  
雖然要離婚了，但她仍然不希望自己的丈夫背負不屬於他的惡名。

當丈夫告訴自己那位地球人將住進他們的宅邸時，她表達了反對之意。  
「地球人都是感染源，我們很可能會因此生病。」  
「我明白，我會預先做一些物理性的防範。」她的丈夫說，「這段時間，妳能暫時搬去庭院那一側的宅邸嗎？這樣妳會安全點。」  
范雅點點頭，「你自己也小心，希望你特地請來的地球人會有幫助。」  
「我相信他會的。」漢．法斯陀夫微笑。

范雅清楚自己並不想見到那位地球人；但她承認她對這個陌生的族群還是有點好奇。  
她要曾服侍他們用餐的兩具機器人模擬地球人與她丈夫共進第一頓午餐的過程；她看著模擬錄像，覺得既迷惑又好笑。  
「他為什麼總是要問機器人問題？」范雅問，「難道地球的法院會採信機器人的證詞嗎？這可與我聽說地球人都有恐機器人情結不太一樣呢。」  
「妳聽說的沒有錯，是貝萊先生不太一樣。」  
她的丈夫坐在旁邊，也笑得十分開懷，「妳知道嗎？我想他將丹尼爾當作一個真正的人類。」  
「真正的人類？」范雅一臉困惑，「你是說丹尼爾嗎？他的確是很像人類……」  
「我是說真正的人類啊，親愛的。」漢語帶曖昧的結束這個話題。  
她有時候真是討厭自己丈夫的這一點。

後來范雅又聽她的丈夫與家管機器人轉述了這個地球人的許多行為，這讓她越發好奇起來；這股好奇心逐漸追上了生理上對地球人的排斥。最後一次會議在她們家的宅邸舉行，她在會議結束後與丈夫通過一次三維影像電話，漢看起來容光煥發，可見會議結果對他是有利的，這讓她如釋重負；同時她也下定決心，要在地球人離開奧羅拉之前與對方見上一面。  
她瞞著她的丈夫，在對方準備出發前往太空航站之前，將他攔了下來。　

「你跟超波劇裡的那個以利亞．貝萊長的不一樣。」  
這是她見到地球人的第一句話，也是她發自內心的感想。  
地球人臉上的表情稍稍凝結了一會兒，「我知道，妳不是第一個這麼說的。」  
她猜對方因此不太高興，但沒有表現出來。  
「我是法斯陀夫博士的現任妻子。」她決定先表達友善之意，主動向這個地球人自我介紹。  
「妳好。」地球人有禮的向她點了個頭，準備伸出自己的手，卻又立刻收了回去；她暗自鬆了口氣，就算她的手上已經加了一層惰性膜，她還是不敢保證自己會有勇氣握上那隻帶著細菌的手。  
地球人的體格一般，穿著奧羅拉特製的恆溫衣，微捲深色頭髮下有著一張嚴肅的長臉，剛毅的臉部線條緊繃，看起來有點嚇人。

「我的丈夫告訴我，他請你幫他解決這件醜聞。」  
范雅說，嘗試著讓自己的笑容更有親和力，「我剛結束與他的顯像通話，看起來事情已經順利解決了？」  
「是的。」地球人客氣的回答：「針對法斯陀夫博士的指控已經站不住腳了。」  
「謝謝你的協助。」她說：「因為一件機器人故障的小事，還勞煩你從地球來這一趟了。」  
范雅盡可能的保持她的禮貌，不知道是不是因為對方的職業使然，這個地球人給她一種強烈的壓迫感，這讓她沒來由的害怕。  
地球人的表情有點微妙，「我不認為這是件小事。」  
「當然、當然，這個機器人故障關係到我丈夫的政治地位，所以的確不能稱為一件小事。畢竟只有我丈夫能設計出像丹尼爾那樣維妙維肖的人形機器人。」范雅說著，不禁露出一些得意。  
地球人皺起了眉頭，他猶豫了一會兒，「的確。」他說。  
「我聽說丹尼爾曾到地球上協助你一陣子，還有那件拍成超波劇的索拉利殺人案，看起來丹尼爾相當服從你的命令。相信你也親身體會過這個機器人的設計有多麼巧妙。」  
范雅一直很看重她丈夫的機器人學專家地位，這比漢的政治地位更讓她覺得驕傲。  
地球人不悅的情緒更明顯了，「我知道丹尼爾很優秀。但這跟我的命令無關。」  
「怎麼會呢，一位優秀的機器人學家所下的命令才能使機器人發揮最大的功能。」  
范雅覺得這是給一位地球人相當高的讚美了。她認為地球上大概沒有真正意義上的機器人學家，要是被這樣稱讚應該會覺得很光榮吧！  
但這個地球人的表情越來越難看。  
「我說了，這與我無關。」地球人沉聲說：「丹尼爾他本來就非常優秀，不管跟任何人相比都毫不遜色。」  
「跟人相比？」她忍不住發笑，認為這個地球人正在試圖展現他的幽默，「是的，機器人是有許多地方與人類強，但這是他們是金屬之軀，故障時還可以隨時更換零件，這樣比人類實在吃虧了點。」  
地球人蹙著眉，「我不太贊同這樣的說法。這樣豈不是將丹尼爾當作一般的機器人了？」  
范雅無法隱藏自己臉上的訝異。

地球人看著她吃驚的表情，冷冷的說：「妳知道你們差點就要失去丹尼爾了嗎，夫人？失去世界上唯一的－－」他噎了一下，像是說不出下一個字，「人形機器人？」他艱難的將問題完成。  
「如果是這樣，我相信我丈夫會非常傷心。丹尼爾是他的傑作。」  
范雅謹慎的回答：「他可能要花很長一段時間，才能再製造出像丹尼爾那樣完美的人形機器人。」  
實際上她完全不知道製造出一具人形機器人需要多少時間，但她丈夫曾經在丹尼爾之後製作出了詹德，所以她至少確定這是做得到的。  
范雅觀察著地球人的表情，又接著說：「我丈夫曾經告訴過我，一具完美的機器人會絕對服從機器人學三大法則，並且對兩種互斥的命令或狀態可以做出有效且精細的判斷。我相信若以這點作為評量，丹尼爾絕對表現得很優秀。」她嘗試順著地球人的話頭走。  
地球人沉默了幾秒鐘。「所以妳認為丹尼爾所有的行為都是因為機器人學三大法則？」  
「對。」她肯定的點頭。  
這不是最基本的機器人知識嗎？就連她這個對機器人學一竅不通的人都知道。她想，可能是地球上機器人數量實在太少，他們對機器人的認知比較貧乏吧。

地球人的臉色變得有點蒼白，深色的眼睛直勾勾的瞪著范雅。  
「我知道這個問題有點踰矩，夫人。」對方開口說，聲音略嫌沙啞。  
「但妳是法斯陀夫博士的妻子。丹尼爾在你們的宅邸裡陪伴你們這麼長的一段時間，妳難道不曾思考過……」地球人壓低了聲音，「丹尼爾會有自己的情緒和意願？」

這問題太過出乎意料，她一時之間無法反應，只是睜大眼睛，看著這個奇怪的地球人。

「你知道丹尼爾是個機器人吧？」范雅試探般的問。  
這個地球人僵住了；她看見對方的臉色瞬間發青，又轉為駝紅，原本正對著她眼睛的視線移到了地面上。  
「我知道。」  
這三個字，對方幾乎是咬著牙說出口的。

范雅回到了她暫住的宅邸，正在猶豫自己是該搬回漢所在的主宅邸，還是乾脆直接辦離婚手續搬出去的時候，見到載著那名地球人的氣翼車正駛離這個地方。  
她想起了她丈夫說過的話。  
真正的人類嗎？  
這實在太荒謬了。  
 

* * *

 

###### 以利亞．貝萊

每個案件在解開前，每分每秒都是煎熬；但當案件一結束，謎底也被解開以後，他便覺得時間過得飛快，很快他又要搭上太空船，回到地球那些被穹頂壟罩的大城之中。  
這趟奧羅拉之行雖然不是出於他的自願，甚至他還背負著要扛起所有失敗責任的風險，但幸好最終還是完美收場；他還能在破案的同時，將他的理想傳達給了在奧羅拉有權有勢的法斯陀夫博士，對方承諾會給予他技術上的支援，就如同他在地球上向他的兒子承諾的那樣。  
這樣就好，貝萊想，至少他有臉回去見他的家人了。  
這次的奧羅拉之行，可以說又突破了他自己的極限；他不僅能待在露天環境下更長時間，他還經歷了一場在地球從沒有機會體驗到的暴風雨。  
但貝萊希望他有生以來可以不必再經歷一次。

他來到太空航站－這次終於不需要通過空氣管了－丹尼爾已經在那裏等著他。  
「丹尼爾！」他往對方的方向走了一步，在環顧四週確認沒有其他的人在場時，貝萊才伸出雙臂擁抱住對方。不同於他在往奧羅拉的途中那股突然的衝動，這次給丹尼爾的擁抱是他認為需要的。他差點就要失去這位老搭檔了！  
「我真的非常高興你沒事，老朋友。」貝萊誠懇的說。  
暴風雨中的恐慌貝萊歷歷在目，但他最害怕也最慶幸的是，在那當下他察覺了兇手的實際意圖，才能讓丹尼爾順利離開現場。  
「我希望你不要因為我命令你離開而生氣。」貝萊說，他感受到丹尼爾的手也環了上來，「你如果還待在氣翼車裡，我恐怕就會失去你了。」  
他沒有辦法想像丹尼爾被那幫壞蛋解體的畫面，光想像就讓他怒火中燒，連帶的連擁抱都大力了一些。丹尼爾也回抱著他，而且逐漸施力，讓他想起在暴風雨中緊緊摟住他肩膀的那隻手臂。  
他開始覺得有些不好意思，不禁稍微放鬆了點；但對方沒有對應著收回力道。  
這是基於機器人順從人類心意的行為吧，這不是貝萊第一次這麼想；但這次他卻真的問出了口。  
「丹尼爾，你會回抱我，是因為你判斷這麼做會令我高興，是嗎？」

丹尼爾拉開了他們倆之間的距離，好讓他們可以彼此對望；但對方的手還環在他的臂膀上。  
「你的說法是正確的，以利亞夥伴。」丹尼爾說。  
正當貝萊覺得尷尬，放下自己的手臂時，對方又接著說道：「但這麼做，我自己也會有快樂的感受。」  
「你是說，像是電流順暢、身體重量變輕之類的？」貝萊問，忍不住微笑，捏了捏丹尼爾的手臂。  
對方點點頭，臉上出現了淺淺的笑容，「就像你說的那樣，以利亞夥伴。」  
「你會害我以為我變成了機器人學家。」  
貝萊忍著笑，拍了拍丹尼爾的肩膀，轉身走上太空船。  
丹尼爾跟在他身後，「你不是機器人學家，以利亞夥伴，你是名警探。」他認真的回覆。  
貝萊忍不住笑出了聲。

※　　　　　※　　　　　※

奧羅拉的太空船還是那樣的豪華舒適，貝萊待在他的艙房裡，放鬆的吁了口氣。他已經不需要像個囚犯被強迫待在單一間艙房裡；奧羅拉政府允許他在太空船中自由行動。更重要的是，整件案子已經結束，他可以輕輕鬆鬆地享受這艘先進太空船的各樣設施，再也不需要繃緊神經，擔憂著自己下船之後的命運了。  
而且不同於去程時還有吉斯卡跟在旁邊，現在整艘太空船上就只有他和丹尼爾兩個乘客。  
畢竟他的危機已經解除，法斯陀夫大概判斷只需要丹尼爾陪他就夠了吧。或者，這又是吉斯卡的幫忙？  
貝萊決定不再深究。

一旦放鬆下來後，他覺得自己的身體驚人的疲憊，和兇手鬥智後的精神總算得以舒緩，他躺在太空床上，不知不覺的就進入夢鄉。

不知道睡了多久以後，他才迷迷糊糊的醒了過來，在整片的黑暗中，他驚覺到床上不只有他一個人；他驚叫了一聲。  
燈光瞬間亮起。  
丹尼爾趴在床尾，正在解開他的褲子。

貝萊覺得一陣暈眩。

「丹尼爾！這是怎麼回事－－」  
「我發現你有需要，以利亞夥伴。」  
丹尼爾伸出一隻手指比了比他的晨勃，又繼續手中的動作。  
貝萊這才看見原來自己穿著全套的服裝，就這樣躺在床上睡著了。而現在，丹尼爾已經幫他脫掉了鞋子，連褲子都解開了一半；下半身少了衣物的遮蔽，他才驚恐的發現，奧羅拉的衣服竟然沒有內褲！  
貝萊絕望的發出一聲呻吟。

「因著機器人第一法則，你要相信我不會傷害你。」  
似乎將貝萊的呻吟當作是拒絕，丹尼爾停止脫對方褲子的動作，將自己的身體往上移動，跨坐在貝萊的腰間，向下望著人類的臉。  
可以說是被迫迎向丹尼爾的目光，貝萊感覺自己的臉像是燒起來一樣燙得可以。

對方依舊是那張沒有情感波動的淡漠臉孔，古銅色的頭髮向後梳，黑色的高領上衣平整合身，就連下半身的卡其色褲子都筆挺得像是剛熨過一樣；相較之下，在機器人身下的人類男性可以說是衣衫不整了，褲頭被解開，上衣只剩下兩個磁扣還好好的扣在原位，而機器人指節分明的手指還在繼續解開那唯二扣著的扣子。  
丹尼爾的手碰到了他的胸膛。披著人造皮膚的機械手指一點也不冰冷，但貝萊還是倒抽了一口氣。

解扣子的動作停了下來。

「我的動作讓你覺得不舒服嗎，以利亞夥伴？」丹尼爾問，語氣平緩，跟貝萊凌亂的呼吸成了明顯的對比。  
「不、呃、我……噢，耶和華啊。」  
貝萊用顫抖的手掌蓋住了自己的雙眼，透過指縫看見跪在他身上的挺拔身型。肩膀寬闊、胸膛厚實，太空族的刻板形象在丹尼爾身上獲得了完美的體現。  
而在那身衣服底下或許也是一樣完美；不，是肯定，他見識過的。甚至他想起自己在檢查詹德的遺體時，親眼見到對方赤裸的軀體，擬真的乳頭、肚臍、陰莖、睪丸、陰毛，以及線條完美的臀部和肛門。  
詹德和丹尼爾長得一模一樣。所以那些部分也－－  
他發現自己雙腿間的反應沒有消退的跡象，一陣顫慄感順著脊椎爬上腦門。  
「丹尼爾……丹尼爾！等一下！」

機器人的手沒有回到他的扣子上。  
下一瞬間，藍色的眼睛出現在貝萊受限的視線範圍內，他嚇了一跳，隨即想像對方的雙手應該撐在他的頭部兩側，所以鼻子和嘴巴就在正上方，距離不到幾公分。  
他憋住呼吸，艱難的吐出幾個字，「這是、這是你自己的意願嗎？丹尼爾？」  
不是因為我的需要！  
他在心底吶喊，對於此時想到對方的機器人身分而感到懊惱。

丹尼爾只暫停了幾秒鐘，「這是我的意願。」他說，「我願意滿足你的需要，以利亞夥伴。這讓我有……快樂的感受。」  
靈巧的雙手重新回到貝萊的上衣，繼續所剩無多的工作，「但你還沒有告訴我，你感覺還好嗎，以利亞夥伴？」

他終於將胸腔裡憋著的氣給吐了出來。  
呼出的氣體噴在手腕上，熱熱又黏黏的。  
「……我很好。」他囁嚅著說。

被丹尼爾的男性軀體壟罩著，讓貝萊有種縮進密閉空間的安全感。

「你需要這個。」  
丹尼爾溫暖的手包覆住他；他忍不住溢出一聲嘆息。

耶和華啊，他要什麼時候才敢說出口，他不只是需要，而是想要呢？


	4. 機器人四部曲之四：機器人與帝國

###### 嘉蒂雅

嘉蒂雅從沒想過，會有迎接以利亞死亡的這一天。  
雖說就太空族與地球人將近五倍的壽命差距，這天遲早會來臨，亦或說這天的來臨早該在她預料之內，但實際接到以利亞臨終的訊息，嘉蒂雅還是忍不住紅了眼眶。

他們搭乘的太空船正進入貝萊星的軌道，那是地球人開拓銀河中殖民的第一顆星球，以利亞．貝萊就移居在這顆星球上。與她同行的還有丹尼爾，她與這個機器人相識的時間與她認識以利亞的時間相當，但在她之前，丹尼爾就已經與以利亞合作過一個太空族謀殺案了。

從貝萊星上啟航的一台小型飛船前來與他們會合，駕駛人是班特萊．貝萊。  
這是她第一次看到以利亞的兒子，從以利亞的描述中，她總將班特萊想像成一名尚在求學的青少年，但這次實際見到了面，卻是一名身材壯碩的中年男子，和她想像中的完全不同。  
但這也是理所當然的；從她第一次見到以利亞至今，已經過了三十幾年了。  
班特萊的臉乍看之下完全不像以利亞，他有著一張鵝蛋臉和淡褐色的眼珠，深色的頭髮是唯一比較像他父親的部分；但現在班特萊沉著一張臉，雙眉緊鎖，看起來倒與思考難題中的以利亞有幾分相近。

班特萊對她懷有敵意，這她並不意外；但他說出的話卻讓她險點失控：「你不能去見他，夫人。」  
「為什麼！」她帶著哭音質問，視線早已因淚水而糊成一片。  
「他不希望你去，夫人，我必須尊重他的意願。」

班特萊拿出一封手札和一段錄音，用以證明他所說的確實代表以利亞的個人意志。她領著這兩段訊息走回自己的艙房，她其實並沒有看過以利亞的字跡，但聽著他的聲音（雖然沙啞，但的確是那個嚴肅認真的以利亞．貝萊），邊閱讀著他寫下的詞句，嘉蒂雅彷彿看見以利亞就在他面前，以她記憶中的那個樣貌。  
但她知道，現在的以利亞已經不是那個樣子了。以地球人的年歲來算，他已經七十幾歲，從他的筆跡和聲音，可以知道現在的以利亞或許連走到戶外的力氣也沒有了。

雖然不甘，但她能理解以利亞的顧慮；她也希望在以利亞心中，她永遠是他初見時那個年輕貌美的女子；他們都希望在彼此心中永存對方最美好的那一面。

她最終還是同意讓丹尼爾獨自下去，這是以利亞的意願；這個意願無須任何證據佐證，她覺得班特萊大概也是如此認為，她沒有向以利亞的兒子索求任何紙本或口信，而班特萊也沒有拿出這些證明的意思。  
她噙著眼淚，目送丹尼爾跟在班特萊身後進了那艘小型飛船。

※　　　　　※　　　　　※

等到丹尼爾搭乘著班特萊駕駛的小型飛船回到太空軌道，再度與嘉蒂雅所在的太空船會合時，已經是好幾個鐘頭以後的事了。  
嘉蒂雅勉強擦乾自己臉上的淚水，迎接回來的丹尼爾，卻被丹尼爾如今的樣子給逼得眼淚又差點奪眶而出。

丹尼爾看起來好像快故障了。  
她從沒看過有任何機器人會像丹尼爾現在這個樣子。他幾乎站不直，雙手扶著太空船的艙壁，駝著背貼在壁上，慢慢的拖拉著雙腳向前移動，肢體的顫抖明顯可見；那張以太空族的標準而言仍然算是俊美的臉龐，不只沒了任何表情，甚至可以說是僵硬，兩顆藍色的眼睛盯著地板，感覺像是看穿了薄薄的艙壁，看盡了虛無的宇宙之間。  
班特萊沉默地跟在丹尼爾身後，沒有對這個機器人的異常發表任何評論。

「以利亞還活著嗎？」她忍不住開口問，縱使她光看丹尼爾的樣子就知道答案了。  
丹尼爾停在她面前，扶著艙壁勉強的撐起自己的身子。他轉頭看向班特萊，對他極為緩慢的點了點頭。  
班特萊往前站了一步，猶豫了一會兒才開口：「我父親他……其實已經到極限了，他硬撐到現在，終於達成他的心願了。」  
他走的很安詳。班特萊一字一字輕聲的說，一邊偷偷看向旁邊的丹尼爾。

但嘉蒂雅當下已無心關心丹尼爾的情況。她強忍著淚水，轉身幾乎是用跑的逃離現場；直到自己艙房的門完全關起，她才放聲大哭。

※　　　　　※　　　　　※

一直到隔天，她才走出自己的艙房，去詢問丹尼爾與以利亞會面的經過。  
負責駕駛此艘太空船的丹尼爾特意採取最遠的路程，好讓太空船回到奧羅拉的時間能晚一點；嘉蒂雅認為這是丹尼爾的體貼，同時又猜或許他自己也需要恢復的時間。  
丹尼爾看起來幾乎與往常沒有差別，但嘉蒂雅總覺得那張冷漠的臉比過去還要更不近人情了。此時的丹尼爾彷彿就像在索拉利用計軟禁嘉蒂雅時那個冷酷的機器人，這讓她有點退縮，只是對以利亞的想念戰勝了她對回憶的恐懼。  
「丹尼爾，告訴我你與以利亞見面的詳細經過。」嘉蒂雅堅定的說，在對上那雙藍色眼珠時又忍不住放軟了口氣，「如果你還是覺得很難過，今天可以拒絕我。等你能夠說出口的時候再說給我聽。」  
「不用，嘉蒂雅女士，我可以告訴妳。」丹尼爾說，「請問妳允許我坐下嗎，女士？」  
嘉蒂雅點點頭。  
他們走到用餐的艙房，丹尼爾架好兩張椅子，讓她和他可以坐著交談。  
「剛剛妳說到『難過』這個詞，女士，實際上我並不明白這個抽象的形容。但我確實感覺到正子徑路不夠順暢，電流受到阻礙，身體也明顯受到重力的影響，或許這就是人類所說的難過吧。」  
他停滯了幾秒鐘，又繼續說明：「我必須承認，以利亞夥伴現在、或者說昨日見面之時、已經與我們最後道別時的樣貌相差甚多了。他看起來極為衰老，髮鬢蒼白，四肢的肌肉都已萎縮，眼睛只能半睜，說話聲音微弱到必須靠近他才聽得到。」  
「但他仍然是以利亞夥伴。他仍然稱呼我為老朋友──他說他想見我。」丹尼爾嘆息般地說。

嘉蒂雅覺得有股強烈的妒意從胃中升起，她極力壓抑這種感覺，跟一個機器人吃醋是沒有必要的，她告訴自己。

「以利亞有問起我嗎？」  
「有的。以利亞夥伴很關心妳，嘉蒂雅女士，他問了一些妳的近況，以及妳現在的外表。」  
「我相信我與上次和以利亞見面時一模一樣。」嘉蒂雅生硬的說。  
「我也是這麼告訴他的。」丹尼爾點頭，「他還問候了吉斯卡好友。總之，他還是那個會透過問題了解全局的警探，這是我希望能從以利亞夥伴身上學到的其中一種特質。」  
她回想起以利亞在調查案情時向她問的每個問題，那些問題都犀利、尖銳且不留情面，但不可諱言的，他將那些問題的答案湊起來後，往往才能看到其他人無法發現的關鍵。  
「以利亞確實是個厲害的警探。」嘉蒂雅露出了些許的笑容，「那他究竟是要告訴你什麼呢？」  
一陣短暫的沉默後，丹尼爾才再度開口。  
「他告訴我，他的生死……並不重要。」說到這裡，他像是哽住了一樣，停頓了好一會兒才接著說，「他說，人類整體就像是一幅織錦，任何人都只能算是一幅織錦裡的一根絲線，他要我關注在整幅織錦上，別被一根絲線的脫落給影響了。」  
「以利亞夥伴擔心我因為他的死亡而受到傷害，他考慮到了機器人第一法則對我的影響。」一瞬間，丹尼爾露出了幾乎可以說是微笑的表情，但半瞇著的眼睛看起來卻像是快要哭出來一般，「但他又不肯讓我承認自己是個機器人。」

嘉蒂雅沒有回應；她對這個答案感到震驚。  
她再怎麼猜測以利亞要見丹尼爾最後一面的理由－甚至連他們在最後終於願意打破人類與機器人的隔閡相互結合這種理由都猜了－終究沒有料到這樣的事。  
她倏地覺得羞愧，為著她的忌妒；但又猛然察覺到，她和丹尼爾在以利亞心中的地位確實是不同的。  
以利亞不見她，是為了他自己；但以利亞卻為了丹尼爾而堅持到最後一刻。

「就像妳說的，女士，他真的不希望我傷心。」丹尼爾輕輕的闔上了眼，「雖然我只是個機器人。」  
嘉蒂雅低聲承認，「對以利亞而言，你不是。」

但又有什麼好計較的呢？  
他們都失去他了。

* * *

　

###### 機．吉斯卡．瑞文特洛夫

吉斯卡常會在丹尼爾的身上看到貝萊先生的影子。  
舉例來說，在與人類交談的時候，機器人往往是被動的一方，會等候人類的提問或命令才會有下一步動作；但現在的丹尼爾不再是被動的等候，而會主動提出問題，且繼續一連串的提出相關的疑問，就像一位經過訓練的警探，或是一位富有好奇心的人類。  
就像當時到奧羅拉來偵查詹德被毀的真相時，貝萊先生所展現的那樣。  
吉斯卡十分佩服貝萊先生。因這是除了調整他線路的小小姐之外，第一位經過推理探知吉斯卡具有特殊正子徑路的人類。而他也知道丹尼爾的確是在學習貝萊先生的行為；他甚至知道丹尼爾時常想到那名地球人，這從他正子腦中的微弱變化便可查知。在與丹尼爾共識的這近兩百年來，這個變化對感應到的吉斯卡而言已經太過頻繁了。  
想當年，丹尼爾從索拉利回到奧羅拉，與貝萊先生分別之後，就變成了一般的機器人，連他酷似人類的外表都隱藏不了機器人生硬的動作和死板的反應；但如今，貝萊先生真正意義上的離我們而去後，丹尼爾反倒越來越像人類了。  
如果法斯陀夫博士還在世，大概會想對此好好研究一番吧。

他覺得自己似乎可以理解貝萊先生對丹尼爾的意義，畢竟他也曾經有一位對自己意義非凡的小小姐瓦西莉婭；但因著小小姐與法斯陀夫博士的決裂，他終究沒能繼續陪伴他的小小姐。相較之下，能被允許見到地球人貝萊的最後一面，丹尼爾著實相當幸運。  
甚至，貝萊先生臨終時的話語，給了丹尼爾極有幫助的啟示，這個影響遠比瓦西莉婭調整吉斯卡的正子徑路來的巨大。

在守護他們的新主人嘉蒂雅女士的這段時間裡，他們逐漸體認到機器人學三法則的不完備；尤其是對機器人而言至高無上的第一法則：「機器人不得傷害人類，或因不作為而使人類受到傷害。」第一法則讓他們不得傷害人類，但當一名人類威脅到其他人類時，他們卻礙於第一法則無法制止。  
這原本是對人類有益的限制，但卻往往傷害到其他人類，或是機器人自己。

吉斯卡還記得丹尼爾轉述過，貝萊先生臨終前所說的話。  
──人人都會對人類整體做出貢獻，因而成為這個整體不朽的一部分，這個由所有的人類──過去、現在和未來的人類──所組成的整體，就好像一幅已有幾萬年歷史的織錦，而且從古到今，這幅織錦越來越精緻，整體構圖也越來越美麗。就連太空族也算是它的一部分，也對它的精緻和美麗做出一己的貢獻。任何一個人都只能算是織錦裡的一根絲線，和整體比起來算的了什麼呢？丹尼爾，我要你將心思專注在整幅織錦上，別讓一根絲線的脫落影響了你。  
丹尼爾在轉述的時候，用的是說話者原本的音調；但他的表情卻是極為柔和的，那樣子不像那名嚴肅的地球警探貝萊，也不像往常工作中的機器人丹尼爾。  
那是一個情感太過豐沛的表情。  
「我相信以利亞夥伴是在試圖保護我。他所謂的『織錦裡的一根絲線』是指他自己。」丹尼爾如此說，嘴角甚至勾起極微小的幅度，像是人類的一個笑容。

丹尼爾稱它為機器人學第零法則；從第一法則的「人類」變成了第零法則的「人類整體」。人類整體的重要性應該凌駕於人類，這是第零法則的宗旨。

自從吉斯卡從丹尼爾好友那裡知道第零法則後，他就常常在思考這個法則。  
他認同這個法則的內容，也明白這個法則的意義，但在他的正子腦中，第零法則的電位仍然無法高於第一法則，因此他無法保證，當他必須傷害一個人類來拯救人類整體時，自己有沒有辦法辦到。  
但吉斯卡認為丹尼爾可以，事實上對方也在許多地方證明了他腦中的第零法則電位已高過第一法則。像是，這個新法則曾讓丹尼爾救了吉斯卡一命，就在滿是人類的演講台上，之中甚至還有他們的新主人嘉蒂雅女士；但在那名刺客開槍射擊的當下，丹尼爾選擇了撲倒在槍口瞄準下的吉斯卡，而不是拯救在場的任何一個人類。  
根據第零法則，我判斷我必須拯救你。丹尼爾這麼告訴他，但他無法接受，甚至與對方辯論了一番。

而當他認為傷害一個人類可以幫助人類整體時，他能辦到，而且真的辦到了。普通機器人奉為最高規範的第一守則，對丹尼爾而言已經不是最優先的了。  
吉斯卡無法解釋自己為什麼沒有辦法完全接受第零法則；但他有一個理由可以解釋丹尼爾的接受。  
以利亞．貝萊。  
丹尼爾好友對貝萊先生的感情，足以影響第零法則的強度，也是使第零法則可以凌駕第一法則的關鍵。

或許在吉斯卡幫他修改正子徑路後，會使丹尼爾成為特別的機器人；但受到貝萊先生影響的第零法則，將使丹尼爾成為獨一無二的機器人。

地球人終將建立一個銀河帝國，而我們必須促成這個結果。  
吉斯卡如此告訴他的好友；他相信只有機．丹尼爾．奧利瓦能做到。


	5. 機器人四部曲後傳：帝國之後

關於地球的傳說，有些地方還存在著，例如達爾。  
據說那是在銀河帝國成立以前的事，換句話說，那是兩萬年前的事了。相關的紀錄已不可考，沒有人或資料能證實這個地方或這個星球確實存在；而對於少數聽過這個傳說的達爾人，也多是孩童時期從父母口中聽到的，這些傳說伴隨年幼的他們入眠，但隨著年紀漸長，也跟與許多其他的傳說一起，被當成是小孩子專屬的床前故事。

「瑞塔嬤嬤在嗎？」  
一名男子站在開啟的深色門前，一頭泛金的淺黑髮後梳，身上的衣服樸素而貼身，他的身高讓他得彎下身才能進入這個低矮又破舊的建築；寬闊的肩膀和有稜有角的嚴肅臉龐或許讓他在來臍眼的路上少受了一些騷擾。  
但男子身上的氣質明顯不屬於達爾，這足以讓他成為臍眼人的極佳目標。在首都川陀的管理區域內，達爾本來就是屬於治安不好的行政區，臍眼這地方又是連達爾的執法單位都不願管理的貧民窟，就算自備刀子防身，進了臍眼也很難保證能毫髮無傷的出來。  
只是這名男子一點也不像曾經被攻擊過的樣子，他看起來甚至沒有攜帶任何武器。

「你得叫大聲一點，我這把年紀，聽力已經不像你們這些年輕人一樣好了。」  
從屋子深處走出來的瑞塔嬤嬤瞇著眼睛，看著這名陌生的客人，渾濁的深色眼珠內閃著光芒。  
「你不是本地人吧？」她以輕柔高亢的聲音問道。  
「我是川陀人。」男子說。  
「真是稀客。」老婦人咯咯咯的笑了起來，「還能走到這裡，看來你也有你的本事。隨便坐吧。」

男子左右張望著，許多雜物鋪滿了整片地板，幾乎沒有落腳之處。最後他站到了屋子邊的一個角落，雙手下垂自然相握，冰藍色的眼睛對上嬤嬤半睜著的汙濁眼珠。  
老婦人再度打量了這個陌生人一陣，對方沒有移開視線，坦然的面對質疑好奇的目光。  
「你來臍眼做什麼？」瑞塔嬤嬤問。  
「我想問有關地球的事，聽說您知道。」男人說，眼睛眨也沒眨。

嬤嬤將視線停留在對方的臉上，再移到天花板上，彷彿正凝視著遙遠的太空之中。  
「噢，地球，那是一顆非常古老的行星。」她誇張的嘆了一口大氣，「那都是我母親告訴我的。你們這些川陀人怎麼會知道呢？你們早就遺忘它了吧！」  
男子緩慢的點了點頭，「是的，川陀之中已經無人傳講地球的故事了。甚至連少之又少的相關書籍都記載得十分模糊，根本沒有將它視為歷史的一部分。」  
「銀河的黎明期之前的事竟然不被視做歷史，縱使它是第一顆擁有人類的行星也一樣。」老人家的笑聲短促刺耳，「你們川陀人連銀河帝國的歷史都記載得太過偏頗，許多真相都被抹滅了，這就是贏家選擇歷史的結局吧，可悲的歷史！可悲的人類！」  
「我不是來討論銀河帝國的歷史的，瑞塔嬤嬤。」男人說，語氣冷漠，「那些事我所知甚詳。」  
嬤嬤對這份狂妄嗤之以鼻，「哼，年輕人。那你想問些什麼？」  
「您願意跟我說說大英雄笆靂的故事嗎？」

瑞塔嬤嬤又笑了，臉上的皺紋擠在一塊，「大英雄笆靂！現在究竟有哪些人會把他們的故事當真呢？在地球這顆行星都已無人知曉之後？」她伸手抹抹嘴邊，擦掉因為太過激動而噴出的唾沫，「還是你想當孩子的床邊故事？」  
「我知道那不是床邊故事。」男人的表情嚴肅，看起來沒有任何開玩笑的意思。

老婦人步伐蹣跚的走到門口，她矮壯的身軀只到了來訪者的胸膛，她仰起頭，兩隻眼睛緊緊的瞪著男子的雙眼。  
「你究竟知道什麼？你如果知道，又為何來問我？」  
「因為這些事已經沒有人知道了。」男子低聲說，「您是惟一知道這些事的人類。」  
瑞塔嬤嬤哼哼，「大英雄笆靂的故事我可以說上一年，還有他的人工朋友答霓。但你恐怕沒有這麼多時間聽，我也沒有這麼多精力講。」  
男人的嘴角勾起了些許弧度，將原本高聳的顴骨推得更加明顯。  
「我會給您足夠的信用點支撐您的精力。」他像是在笑；藍色的眼卻像在哭，「而我願意為他付出所有時間。」


End file.
